Guild Wars 2: Dark Reality
by Azeena Videll
Summary: Originally written in April-May 2014, this is the first of five stories in the GW2 Dark Reality series, based on the GW1 series of the same title that I made years before that. An experiment to change the past results in the creation of alternate future timelines, where the roles of good and evil are reversed.
1. Prologue

There have been scientific discussions within the Asuran community involving the possible existence of parallel realities. Some believe that there is not just one timeline, but many. And that our actions split into alternate realities, where each possible result of an event splits into its own separate timeline. All these timelines would exist at the same time and in some cases, in the exact same places.

For example, you are in a battle with a hostile soldier during a war. Unknown at the time, this encounter will determine the future of the war itself. By killing the soldier, the timeline forks to one side, where the war rages on for years to come. But by sparing the soldier's life, the timeline forks the other way instead, where this act of mercy would eventually lead to a ceasefire with talks of peace and perhaps ending the war completely. Yet, both of these timeline exist together simultaneously but each with its own different future.

However, not all Asurans believe the multi-timeline theory. Zojja was one of them. She is a highly respected elementalist, golemancer and member of the College Of Synergetics. Zojja strongly believes that only one timeline could possibly exist. By changing events of the past, you alter the future of the same timeline instead of splitting off into a new one.

Some argue that doing so would create a paradox that contradicts itself. With history being changed, the events leading to the creation of the time travelling process might not occur. So if that time travel process never happened, then how were those past events altered in the first place?

Zojja was determined to prove her theory correct and her plan involves the awakening of the elder undead dragon Zhaitan, which took place over a century ago. The plan is to send two individuals back to the past at the time of Zhaitan's awakening, with magically enhanced absorption crystal shards and a device on their wrist that Zojja calls a "Vortex Manipulator". The travellers will wait for Zhaitan to rise from its slumber and after emerging from the watery depths where it slept, the shards would then be driven into Zhaitan itself, absorbing the dark energy magic it possesses and prevent the destruction to the world that the energy originally caused. The reason for sending a second traveller is for backup purposes. If something happens to one of them, the other will attempt to complete their assigned task.

Unfortunately, that same temporal protection could not be made for anyone else in the world. Chances are that many Tyrians will end up never being born as a result of this planned outcome. Zojja was actually willing to alter future history and prevent countless souls from coming into existence, including herself, to accomplish this seemingly near-impossible task. As long as the world is saved from Zhaitan's corruption, that was the only thing which truly mattered to her.

That is, assuming her calculations entered into the timegate portal terminal were precisely correct.


	2. Chapter 1

**1219AE**

 **Sea of Sorrows - North of Malchor's Leap**

It was a calm and peaceful cloudy day, the rainfall having stopped a short time ago. The waves of the ocean calmed somewhat but continued to crash into nearby stones and coastlines. Very small sections of towering columns penetrate the ocean's surface, where the kingdom of Orr once stood.

On a small isolated small rocky hill with a flattened top, a mysterious portal formed. Moments later, two female figures emerged from it, stumbling to the ground with a slight case of dizziness. The portal slowly closed in on itself as the duo slowly try to get on their feet. They are both human and wearing a Vortex Manipulator on their right forearm near the wrist.

The taller of the two is Selene Lion, a ranger. The other is Azeena Videll, a guardian of smaller than average height. Both are co-leaders of the _Unified Heroes of Tyria_ guild. They realize the danger of what they have volunteered to jump into, understanding the risks involved, including the possible erasure of their very lives in the unfortunate event of failure. Given what is at stake, failure was clearly not an option for them.

The plan, as agreed upon before the timejump, will begin with Azeena. She will engage Zhaitan first in a melee strike. Her Zenith greatsword contains an embedded absorbing crystal, whose magical properties is seeping throughout the sword's mystical blade. Selene's legendary Kudzu longbow has specially crafted arrows with arrowhead-shaped absorbing crystals. In case something happens to Azeena where the melee attack goes wrong, she will fire the crystal arrow into Zhaitan from a distance. The dizziness is almost gone now.

"Azeena, you okay?" Selene asked.

The guardian took a deep breath before responding. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The two women took a few moments to just stand there and take in the environment surrounding them, admiring the beauty of it all. But there's a time and place for everything. There is a mission to complete.

Azeena began to wonder. "Are we in the right place?"

Selene checked her VM, which would show a timedate stamp of where and when they were. For some unknown reason, it was not working properly.

"Strange, it's not telling me. Is your VM working?"

Azeena checked her own and saw the same result. "The timedate part is blank but the rest of it appears to still be operating."

After trying to get the time function to work without success, Selene tried something else. She switched to a communication feature. "Selene to Zojja, we arrived on the other side. Please verify our time and location." There was a long pause with no reply. "Zojja, please respond."

No answer. Perhaps her VM was more damaged than originally assumed but there was no way of knowing.

Azeena took a shot at it. "Zojja, can you hear us?"

Nothing. Selene cursed under her breath. "Great. Looks like we're on our own."

"So what do you want to do now?"

Selene looked around again for a few moments, pondering what to say. "Let's just assume this is where we were meant to be and go from there. All we can do now... is wait."

Azeena nodded in agreement, showing slight signs of being nervous.

A half hour has passed since their arrival. They both remained on the same rocky hill, pacing around, looking for signs of Zhaitan's awakening. Not a word had been spoken during that time. Selene started to chuckle to herself.

Azeena overheard it and turned to face her. "What is it?"

"Just thought of something. We're going to be living witnesses to history itself. No Tyrian - or anyone else for that matter - was around to see this when it originally happened. We will be the first to do so. Too bad we have no way of documenting our being here."

"When we get back, maybe the Asurans could come up with something, like a recording device of some sort."

" _If_ we get back..."

The ocean waves started to move around a little stronger. The women felt what seemed like a slight rumbling in the ground.

"You feel that?" Selene asked.

"Yeah. I think it's about to start."

In the minutes that followed, the wave intensity has been increasing, as well as the ground rumbling. They prepared their weapons and assumed a battle ready stance, back to back, continuing to visually scan the area for Zhaitan.

"In case we don't make it, I just want to say..." Azeena said, "...it's been an honor to be with you and the guild."

Selene paused before replying, smiling. "We're in UHoT, remember? We WILL make it!"

Azeena then smiled too as something began to rise from the ocean in Selene's view.

Selene pointed out in a specific direction. "There!"

Azeena quickly turned around to see what Selene did. It looked like a lizard-like creature emerging from the depths. From other parts of the ocean nearby, rocky land masses were rising from the water. It was the remains of the Kingdom of Orr. But then, Selene noticed something unusual. The creature coming out of the water was definitely a dragon, but had a regular appearance like any other normal dragon and was smaller. It wasn't even undead and didn't look like Zhaitan as they remember it.

They looked at each other in confusion, then back to the dragon. "What's going on? That's not Zhaitan," said Azeena. "Was there a second dragon during the Awakening?"

Selene thought for a moment. "Not that I'm aware of." They start quickly scanning the area for signs of the actual Zhaitan they expected to see. "Did Zojja say how long the magic in these crystals will last?"

"Unfortunately, no. It could be one hit only or multiple hits. I'm hoping for multiple."

"I agree." Selene then made a decision. "I say we take this other dragon out quickly then wait for Zhaitan to appear. What do you think?"

Azeena adjusted her grip on her greatsword, then glanced over to the dragon with confidence. "Let's do this!"


	3. Chapter 2

Selene Lion and Azeena Videll - two women about to engage in the most important historic event in the past 200 years of present day, seen by none except themselves. The pending battle will truly be glorious and worthy of story and song, passed down to future generations, as the Norn would probably say on the subject. But at the moment, such things are far from Selene's mind. Azeena quickly came up with an idea.

"You prepare some normal arrows and fire one at the dragon's chest. That will distract it to you. I'll be sprinting along the side and leap at its head, impaling my greatsword into it."

Selene liked what she was hearing. "Ah, a blow to the heart _and_ the brain. Sounds like a plan to me." Without another word, Azeena turned and ran off further along the hillside, activating the 'Retreat' skill to increase her speed, but without actually saying it.

Selene reached behind to her quiver and pulls out an arrow. As she sets it in place on the bow, she noticed it was one of the crystal arrows instead. She quickly set it aside and reached for another. It was also a crystal arrow. Selene pulled her quiver around to see what was in it. To her surprise, only crystal arrows were inside. That couldn't be right. She swore that she packed some regular ones along. Glancing around, Selene saw her regular arrows in the ocean, swept away in the waves. They fell out of the quiver when stumbling out of the time portal earlier.

She muttered a few curses, unheard by Azeena who was nearing the end of the hilltop edge. Selene only had 4 crystal arrows, which were intended for Zhaitan, not some lesser creature. But there was no choice. She prepares one of the crystal arrows in the bow and raises the Kudzu bow to aim for the dragon's chest. Running out of time, she pulls the string back and fires the arrow with haste. At almost the same moment, Azeena is now at the edge and leaps off, activating 'Leap of Faith', greatsword raised up high to strike downward. The arrow strikes true, hitting the upper chest where the heart is believed to be.

"Yes!" Selene yelled with confidence.

But in the middle of Azeena's leap, the dragon reacted to the chest blow by jerking the head off to one side, away from Azeena. With no time to react herself, the sword instead plunges into the side of its long neck.

Selene's confidence and smile rapidly faded. "What? No!"

She contemplated using a second arrow but did not want to waste them. Given the angle the greatsword thrust into the dragon's neck, it became stuck and Azeena had no way of removing it. So all she could do is hold on the hilt and pray not to slip off. Selene knew she must get her normal arrows to deal enough damage to cripple the beast further. As she was about to do just that, the crystals in both the arrow and greatsword begin to activate and glow.

Selene noticed this and didn't understand why. _This is not Zhaitan... why are they activating now?_ , she thought.

Azeena could also see the crystal's magic beginning to build up as well. She shared Selene's confusion but struggled to maintain her hold on the weapon. But then, a strange sensation began to creep its way through Azeena's hands and slowly up her forearms. Something wasn't right about this whole plan. As the crystal's power increased more and more, the dragon was also definitely affected by it. Its normal appearance began to change and even grow larger. As a whole, it was mutating into something different, even showing characteristics seen in undead abominations. By this time, Selene's normal arrows were lost to the ocean and can no longer be retrieved. It didn't take long to figure out exactly what it was becoming.

Selene is in surprised shock. "By the Six, it can't be," she muttered. But to her horror, her worst fears were confirmed.

Zhaitan.

It was Zhaitan all along.

Unknown to history, it was the two of them that made the elder dragon the way that present time remembers it. However, unknown to even them, the crystals were not performing their designed function properly. The greatsword crystal was absorbing dark magic energy as intended but it was also being absorbed into Azeena herself. The crystal arrow was not absorbing at all. instead, it was _amplifying_ the energy, making it far more powerful.

Without warning but still in the middle of metamorphosis, Zhaitan unleashed a massive energy wave from itself, meant to purge the two that attacked it. Azeena lost her grip on the sword as they were both knocked back with tremendous force. The impact from the wave also struck both manipulators simultaneously, causing not only more damage to them but sent a power surge that triggered the timejump sequence, which was supposed to be a manual function. Selene and Azeena were forced out of this time period as Zhaitan screams with a demonic roar, nearing the transformation's end.

 **1085 AE**

 **134 years before Zaitan's Awakening**

In the eerie and mysterious realm known as the _Tomb Of The Primeval Kings_ , a powerful evil entity is being buried. Or at least, trying to bury it.

A group of warriors, ritualists and elder mystics were struggling to finish closing the tomb's large coverpiece. The tomb in question is the size of a large closet, big enough for several persons to enter while standing. Just a few more inches before it will be fully closed and the mystics can begin with the incantations that will seal the tomb, while mystic forged chains would then be secured around it.

On the other side of the coverpiece is a small petite female monk of Tyrian origin, bruised and cut from untold battles, pushing back with every ounce of strength her enhanced body can muster. Her armor is that of the Elite Sunspear style, popular in the lands of Elona, colored red with white trim. The pupils of the monk's eyes were also glowing red as a result of the evil energy she possesses. No one is exactly quite sure how she acquired it. What truly mattered is she is the biggest threat to all of Tyria at the time and must be sealed away forever.

Inside the tomb, behind the monk, another figure appeared from a barely visible time portal. It is Azeena. Unlike before, the portal quickly closed as she fell back against the rear of the tomb, waiting for the dizziness to end. Her body was searing with painful mystical energy. No one else present was aware of this unforeseen arrival, not even the monk. Her entire attention was focused on getting out of this predicament and slay her would-be captors.

With her head now clearing, Azeena took a moment to attempt to comprehend where she was and what was happening. Her skin was slowly becoming more pale than usual as a result of the energy absorbed from Zhaitan, including her eyes. But then, an urge quickly built up inside of her. Despite trying to calm herself, it became overpowering and consumed her mind. Azeena was developing an uncontrollable urge to kill. Without thinking, she reached forward and wrapped her left arm around the monk's throat, pulling her back in the tomb, choking her. The team outside finally succeeded in closing the tomb as the mystics quickly began their part while they had the chance.

Inside the tomb, the monk attempted to pull free while gasping for air. There was only one option that guaranteed her freedom, a skill known as the Signet Of Judgment, her most powerful weapon. In this dark form, the energy channeled from the signet and out the palm of her hand is devastating, and no defense has yet to succeed against it. She mentally willed the beginning of the buildup phase, which only took a few seconds to complete. The monk raised her right hand and positioned the palm to face behind her head with the intention of blasting the attacker's head off.

Azeena did not even seem to notice or care. All she could think about was killing the monk. The tomb had now been fully sealed and can no longer be opened from the inside.

Right as the signet's power would be unleashed, Azeena grabbed her wrist with her free right hand and moved the monk's palm to point at her own head instead. In a blinding yet extremely powerful flash, the entire interior of the tomb was filled with dark magic energy with power levels just about equal to Zhaitan itself. The incantations on the tomb prevented it from imploding and also neutralized the sound where no one on the outside could hear it.

The signet carried out its function with the same result as many times before. The target had been vaporized into ash. However, in a strange twist of events, the guardian was not harmed. Her body, now infused with the powers of both Zhaitan and the crystal, absorbed this new energy like a sponge. Just like what happened earlier with Zhaitan, the VM timejump sequence had been triggered once more. This time, forward into the future and present day.

Little did she know that the monk was actually an ancestor of hers. The first matriarch of her own family heritage. Azeena Videl... her great-grandmother.


	4. Chapter 3

**1324 AE**

 **Lion's Arch**

"When will the madness end?" she said to herself, trying her best not to cry. Violet Videll was sitting at the bottom of the main entrance ramp leading to the Vigil Keep, head down in deep thought. What's left of the keep and for that matter, what's left of the Tyrian world itself.

Over a century ago, the elder dragon Zhaitan rose from the ocean depths that rests over what was once the Kingdom of Orr and unleashed its dark magic upon the world. But according to legend, believed only by very few, it is said that something happened on that fateful day to increase the magic's power. What that something was is perhaps one of the greatest mysteries of them all.

As a result of this unknown increase, the dark magic engulfed the entire world, nearly destroying it and leaving it in ruins. It also affected most of the global population, specifically those who cherish peace, harmony and love. Those under this category were converted to beings of rage, chaos and evil, seeking out the good who somehow avoided the conversion and eliminating all they encountered. Now, in the present day, all sentinent life on the planet is dangerously close to extinction.

There are currently only two known factions remaining. The heroic Videll family and the anti-hero guild who call themselves the _Unified Heretics Of Tyria_ , led by Selene Lion... but it's also _not_ Selene. Zojja's 'single timeline' theory is not correct. The actions of the original Selene from Zhaitan's awakening created an alternate future history, one that is dark and sinister compared to the world she came from. The Selene of this new world never travelled back to the Awakening and was corrupted by evil energy.

 _If only Azeena was still with us,_ Violet thought.

The events leading up to Azeena's death constantly echo in her mind. A few weeks ago, in the midst of combat, Azeena was cut off from her sisters in a UHoT ambush inside the Grove, home of the Sylvari. Unable to help, the Vidells watched in horror as UHoT's second-in-command Logan Thackeray sliced open the guardian's chest with her own greatsword, partially exposing the heart, causing Azeena to stumble back against what remained of the Pale Tree. Selene then fired a powerful longbow arrow into it, pinning her to the Tree. Logan and his rumored Sylvari love interest, Azelia Heartbreaker who betrayed her own people, set fire to the Pale Tree itself. The flames rapidly spread throughout the Grove, scorching it to the ground.

Azeena both bled and burned to death in the center of it all. The few Sylvari that managed to escape with their lives, Violet being one of them, could hear the echoes of Azelia's haunting manical laughter.

The Vidells were once under the dragon's influence and even part of UHoT itself. However, through sheer will and self-preservation, they broke the controlling spell that had befallen them and regained their mental freedom. Selene declared all eight of them as traitors, vowing to kill them all by any means necessary. Her word was realized to be true, beginning with Azeena.

Seven Vidells remain, with Violet now leading.

Ellie Videll, the Asuran elementalist with attire displaying many different colors, slowly walked over to where Violet was sitting. Back during her mental enslavement, one of Ellie's favorite activities was to take a group of good-minded prisoners and force them to compete in dye giveaways. People quickly learned to fear the words _Videll's Dye Giveaway_ for what it really served as... population reduction.

The group size was usually around 15 to 20 people on average, with only 5 Lifesblood dyes to be given away as prizes. No other colors were ever used. Ellie selects a number from an announced given range. Whoever picked her number or was closest to it wins a dye. Participation was mandatory under penalty of death for refusing. Some actually chose the latter in brave defiance. At the end of the game, those without a dye were executed. But of course, the winners never got to actually keep the dyes. It just means they get to live another day.

But these days, Ellie can barely recall such events. She placed a hand on Violet's light purple skinned shoulder as the other Vidells were also approaching from different directions, still suffering from battle-scarred injuries, thanks to UHoT.

"We tried. Did our best to save Vigil Keep but there's now nothing left _to_ save.," Ellie said, trying to sound comforting. "It's time to move on and find a new home."

Violet slowly looked up and met Ellie's silver eyes with the look of mixed sorrow and silent anger. Indeed, when will the madness truly end?


	5. Chapter 4

**Divinity's Reach**

 **Royal Palace**

The partially destroyed city of Divinity's Reach serves as UHoT's main headquarters. Surprisingly, the Asuran-created portal gates are still functioning, despite the global corruption, which makes traveling to and from their base easier. The guild hadn't been back long, angered that the Vidells prevented them from seizing Vigil Keep. Selene sent those who were not seriously injured out to search for more heroes to kill, while the rest stayed behind for medical treatments.

Among those heading to the infirmary is Nymhe, a human ranger whose selflish cruelty could possibly rival Azelia in comparison (if such a thing is even possible)... Garland Fortue, a human mesmer fasinated by an old form of family entertainment called a 'circus'... Leona Tyrion, human elementalist... Tesla Taiyou, human guardian... Himedahl Rimewind, norn ranger. Selene and Azelia went on ahead down the hall as Logan pulled Savage Bat aside. Bat is the female norn warrior enforcer of the guild.

"What went wrong at the Keep?" Logan asked, still holding on to Bat's muscular arm. She jerked his arm away, releasing Logan's grip.

"Don't even think about pinning this on me! I was doing my best to kill Kira."

Logan gave her an emotionless look. "Obviously, your best wasn't good enough. She is still alive. Maybe next time, I should show you how it's done."

Bat was barely able to refrain from snickering. "You already tried, remember? She was literally running stealth circles around you the last time you fought her. I'm surprised YOU are still alive."

Logan was about to quickly pull out his sword with intentions of killing her where she stood. _How dare this brute of a Norn speak to me like that_ , he thought. Bat could care less about Logan's rank and is not afraid to publically show it. But Logan realized he was actually right, re-sheathing the sword. For a human thief, Kira Videll proved to be more of a challenge than anyone in UHoT anticipated.

He gave a slight smirk. "When we see her again, I say we find out how good she is against both of us together... at the same time," Logan suggested.

Bat appeared a bit surprised. "Thought that was our part of the plan to begin with."

A female voice spoke up from behind.

"It was."

Two Asurans approached, a brother and sister duo. The male is Zigg Mekkwright, a mesmer who specializes in illusion and hallucinations. The female is Diina Dia, a fire elementalist and military strategist. Zigg used a telekinesis projector in a glove on his right hand to separate Logan and Bat. The two slowly casually walked past and stopped a short distance away, turning around to face them.

"Typical of bookahs, you are incapable of comprehending simple guidelines and instructions," said Diina. "In fact, no one carried out their assigned task. Why do I even bother planning out these assaults when they are not followed?"

"No one but us, that is," Zigg interrupted. "At least we did our part in crippling Alexis, as formulated."

The two turned away from Logan and Bat, walking to the infirmary, although their injuries were minimal.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing one day, you little nuggets," Bat said. The Asurans stopped in their tracks. Bat made it somewhat of a playful habit to refer to Asurans as 'nuggets', given their very small size. They can't stand being called that, both pressing a few buttons on their gloves and turning back around. Diina's hand became enveloped in fire while Zigg's hand shimmered in arcane purple and black energy. Both were pointed directly at Bat's head.

"Give us one good reason why we should let you leave this room alive," Diina said.

"Just one," Zigg added.

Logan pulled out his sword, preparing to step in. Zigg repositioned his hand, now pointing at Logan. Bat looked at Logan in a jokingly surprised manner, then back at Diina.

"You talking to me?" She paused, glancing back at Logan, then back to Diina. "Are _you_... talking to _**me**_?"

"You're the only Skritt-minded idiot here," Diina replied. "Oh wait, that would be an insult to the Skritt, who are clearly smarter than you."

Bat drew her own sword and was preparing to use it to slice Diina in half, right down the middle. Selene was now heading back their way, overhearing the arguments.

"Enough!" Selene ordered. All four snapped around, almost to attention. "Save the aggression for those damn Vidells! We must focus on killing _them_ , not each other."

Logan and Bat slowly put their swords away while the Asurans powered down their gloves and continued on to the infirmary, not even waiting to be dismissed. Selene let it go - this time - then walked right up to Bat, looking her in the eye, clearly ticked off. Without saying a word, her message was delivered crystal clear with a facial expression of _'Pull a stunt like that again and I guarantee you won't live to tell anyone about it.'_

After giving a similar look to Logan, she headed back down the hall. Bat went to a side hall to another part of the palace, not wanting to be around any of them until she calms down. Logan was about to continue on to the infirmary himself when he noticed Azelia quietly snickering in the shadows.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Azelia just stared at him, continuing to snicker. The sound is best described as that of a high-pitched slow laughing squirrel. She calmly stepped backward and disappeared in the shadow completely, the laughter fading in the distance. Logan didn't know what to make of it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Rata Sum**

 **Original timeline**

It sounded like some form of cursing but an estimated translation of what was said is only known to other Asurans. Something was happening outside her control and Diina didn't like it.

"Calm down already! That's not going to help us find them!" Zigg insisted.

Selene Lion and Azeena Videll disappeared from their timeline completely, their vortex manipulator signals not detectable in any way, history remaining unaltered.

Without even responding back, Diina went from console to console, checking data, reviewing field notes multiple times, searching for an answer to the problem. She was so certain and confident in her complex calculated equations, only to discover there may be a possible error. If there is one thing a genius despises the most, it is admitting being wrong. Diina refuses to do so just yet, determined to figure it all out. All of UHoT present were now concerned but remaining calm and professional about it. All Asuran guild members was working together on the situation, or at least trying to.

"I thought we had a lock on them to bring them back to the present," Ellie asked her ranger twin sister Lynni.

"We did," said Lynni, "but a power surge of unknown origin disrupted signal communications."

Azelia tried to make sense of what the consoles were displaying but it was too hard for her to understand. She was not as calm as the others, clearly showing signs of slight nervousness. "We don't even know if they made it to the right point in time," she wondered out loud.

Zigg re-confirmed a speculation on his monitor just to make sure. "They definitely arrived at the Awakening and engaged Zhaitan. We received manipulator data sent from them almost immediately after their timejump cycle was completed."

Bat Shaft and Engie Videll may not have experience in equations and time travel applications but as engineers, they do possess a greater knowledge of machines than others, on average.

"Possible mechanical failure in the main circuits?" Engie asked Bat.

"Hmmm, hard to tell. After all, we did help construct the time portal gate. Perhaps something burned out or is not properly connected?"

"Let's do a quick rundown check and hope that's the case."

As they headed over to the gate's foundation, where the main circuitry is stored, Bat noticed Diina was about to smash the nearest console in anger with two overhead fists. He quickly pulled Diina aside at the last moment to prevent that.

"Hey! We need that intact or there's no chance of rescuing them!" he told her.

Diina pulled away from his grip and walked a short distance from the console in an attempt to remain focused. "I... I... I cannot formulate where they went to... or _when_!", she said.

Bat paused, not knowing how to respond, then returned to Engie at the gate foundation. Himedahl had an idea no one mentioned yet.

"What about the absorbing crystals? Could they have somehow caused that power surge?" he asked, not referring to any certain individual. After a few moments of speculated thought, the Asurans all looked at each other as if discovering a new revelation.

"I didn't even think about those things," Zigg said first.

Diina returned to her main keyboard and entered some commands, running a search and comparison subroutine. She paused to see the results on her console as they were also shown on the monitors for all to see.

"Bat, Engie, stop what you're doing. You won't find any hardware malfunctions," Diina told them. They both stood up, wondering why.

Ellie spoke up next. "Analysis confirmed. The wavelength of the crystal's energy harmonics matches the power surge frequency almost exactly."

"I kept telling you there was a slight phase variance in the upper band levels," Lynni said to Diina, "Yet you insisted that it was already properly calibrated when you programmed them."

Diina was about to reply in clever Asuran fashion but didn't, realizing Lynni might be correct. She stood there, head down and leaning forward with her hands on the console to prop her up, wondering what to do next.

Engie tagged Bat on the side of his arm. "Let's check the circuits anyway and see if there is a way to improve them for the next timejump attempt, assuming there will even _be_ another one." They resume their planned inspection of the foundation.

Tesla approached closer to Diina. "How about sending someone else after them, only this time, with a fully calibrated crystal and instructions on how to repair Selene and Azeena's manipulators?"

"I strongly advise against that," Zigg said, "At least not until we conduct further tests first. But we will keep that option on the table when the time comes to choose one."

Azelia, the current acting guild leader in Selene and Azeena's absense, sat down in a nearby chair, hoping her friends are safe wherever, whenever, they are.


	7. Chapter 6

It is known that in some parts within the Malchor's Leap and Cursed Shore regions of the Ruins of Orr, all forms of healing near the statues of Dwayna are reduced and less effective. However, in this alternate timeline, that same environmental effect has expanded to the entire world and cannot be disabled, thanks to the amplified dark energy of Zhaitan's corruption. Healing is still possible but takes longer than usual. As for resurrection, it too is possible but the chances of a successful revival is extremely small.

 **Black Citadel**

 **Corrupted timeline**

In the Charr capital city of Black Citadel, the Vidells have taken refuge there in an attempt to distance themselves from UHoT until they are all fully recovered, especially the Norn warrior Alexis. A few days ago, she was severely injured at the hands of Diina and Zigg. If Kira had not intervened and fought the Asuran duo into retreating, she would most likely be dead.

The city is commanded by Rytlock Brimstone, a male Charr warrior, and is the only Charr known to exist, with no sign of any others found. He has a companion in the form of Caithe, a female Sylvari thief and one of the Firstborn. Her relationship with Rytlock is strictly business and personal survival. With the loss of The Grove, she too needed a new home.

They and the Vidells are the only ones in the city. Most of the statues built as tribute to their legends of past are destroyed or in partial ruin. It is late evening and Alexis is outside the eastern gate on border patrol. Kira is guarding the northern gate. Despite not being fully healed, Alexis was tired of laying around doing nothing and wanted to return to her duties. Both are wearing a special communication device on the left forearm that, with the press of a button, can activate a warning siren loud enough to be heard throughout the city and alert the others.

 _"Kira to Alexis, how are you holding up?"_

The incoming communication startled Alexis briefly. She forgot to turn down the volume to prevent such a reaction. She adjusted the volume setting, took a deep breath and pressed a button to talk back.

"Nothing going on at the moment. Hard to tell what's out there as dark as it is. All I got is this single torch on the wall to see anything at all."

 _"I know what you mean... but I was mainly asking about your health."_

Alexis paused before continuing. "Slowly improving, able to walk a little better. Just needed to stretch my legs and feel the cold winds blowing on me... reminds me of home."

By 'home', Alexis was referring to Hoelbrak, city of the Norn. Like the Grove, it is also completely destroyed, thanks in part to UHoT and a small Risen army that arrived, targeting all non-Risen.

 _"We should be relieved in a short while. I'll help you back to the barracks at that time."_

"You know where to find me. Out." The communicator channel closed automatically. Alexis rotated her head around to loosen a stiff feeling in her neck, then stretched her arms upward and around, doing her best to stay awake.

As she was beginning to lower her arms, an arrow struck her left forearm with strong velocity, pinning her arm to the gate and even penetrating the gate itself. Alexis screamed in pain. After a few moments, she tried to free herself but noticed the arrow had damaged the communicator, rendering it useless. A second arrow was fired. This time, instead of hitting her, it struck the gate to her right. Still pinned to the gate, she turned on instinct, thinking it was striking her.

The second shot not only had a scroll attached but it served as a diversion tactic as a third pinned Alexis' right forearm to the gate. Then another arrow on her wounded left leg. The screaming intensified. She is now completely unable to defend herself. From the shadows, a small dark figure rushed over to her location, stopping just in range of the glowing torch.

Nymhe of UHoT.

Back at Vigil Keep, she suffered about the same amount of injury as Alexis. Yet now, she appears to be fully healed or close to it. How was this possible?

The ranger put away her longbow, pulled out a dagger and stabbed Alexis with it in the throat from the side, damaging her vocal cords but not the ability to breathe. The screaming has silenced, as intended. Alexis could not even open her eyes due to the overwhelming pain. Nymhe's facial expression was totally void of any emotion.

"Thought you can hide from us way out here?", Nymhe said in a cold heartless tone. Very slowly, she turned and twisted the dagger, increasing the torture. "Think again." She then heard what sounded like a group of footsteps in the distance running to the gate. The screaming had alerted both Kira and the others inside. "Just as I was beginning to have fun."

She quickly pulled out the dagger from the Norn's throat. For a brief moment, Alexis was able to open her eyes. Nymhe would be the last thing she ever saw as the dagger was thrust in her head, between the eyes.

Kira and Rytlock had broken off the arrowheads from inside the gate. Violet and the necromancer Charsi Videll held the now dead body of Alexis from falling as Engie and Lynni pulled the arrows out from their end. Violet and Charsi carefully brought Alexis inside and set her on the ground. By the time they even arrived at the gate, Nymhe was gone.

Only the Vidells were in mourning. First, it was Azeena, now Alexis. They have not managed to kill a single member of UHoT to date. Rytlock could feel the pain of their loss but the Charr are not known to cry. He inspected the damage done by the arrows.

"I might be able to patch these holes, assuming I still have any repairing tools left somewhere. Hmm, perhaps installing a metal gate would be better."

For the most part, the Vidells were not listening to him, still kneeling on the ground by Alexis. Caithe entered the gate with the scroll from the second arrow in hand. She has already read what it says. The others somehow didn't notice it being out there.

"Violet, do you have a moment?" Caithe asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

After a few moments, Violet stood up and faced her, seeing that the firstborn was not crying as well. "How can you stand there and not be in sorrow?"

"I will mourn in my own way at another time. There is another pressing matter I need to share." She raised up the scroll. "Found this outside the gate. It is addressed to you. By name."

Violet took it from her hand and started to read silently.

Kira stood up and approached, wondering what's going on. "What is it?"

After reading, Violet slowly let the scroll fall from her hands and quickly walked away, struggling to keep from screaming. All the others were now concerned over the reason for it. Kira picked up the scroll and read it out loud.

'Two down, six to go. Violet, you will be the last to fall... so you can watch all your sisters perish.'

It was in Selene's handwriting.


	8. Chapter 7

Alexis was laid to rest in the middle of the night inside Barradin's Vault, east of Black Citadel. A number of Ascalonian ghosts present attended the memorial service to pay their respects. They are now peaceful and no longer attack living beings on sight. Everyone was there, including a Norn hunter who was passing by known as Eir Stegalkin and her wolf companion Garm. The service lasted until the early hours of morning. The ghosts vowed to guard Alexis' body at all times.

After sunrise, the group was having a meal together. Violet is slowly eating with her head down slightly in deep thought.

"This is getting out of control," Kira said. "Alexis should not have been out there alone, especially not when she was still injured and... I had just finished talking to her almost right at the moment of the attack."

"She knew the risks and was willing to take them. That is the Norn way," Eir said.

"None of us should be out anywhere alone!" Kira snapped back, standing up. "That's the problem with you Norns. Too stubborn to accept help from others when you need it the most!"

That stirred Eir's temper as she quickly stood up as well.

Violet threw down the food in her hand down on the plate in anger. "Enough!" she yelled, not looking up. "Both of you, sit. Now!"

Kira and Eir looked over in Violet's direction, then back to each other. They paused before following her order.

"Ever since this war began, we have been holding back because of our heroic nature, not wanting to become as bloodthirsty as UHoT," Violet said, turning her head to look at the others. The nearby bonfire shined on only half her face. Her eyes are burning with both inner rage and focused determination. "It's time to change all that."

Everyone shared glances at each other in concern.

"What are you suggesting we do?" Caithe asked.

Violet slowly stood up, not taking her eyes off the others. "In case you haven't noticed, we, UHoT and a handful of others are perhaps all that remains of the global population. It's time to stop being heroic and do whatever is necessary to end this bloodlust for good! It's us or them!"

"Tyria is a huge place. They could be anywhere," Rytlock noted.

"What I want to know is" Engie said, "how did they even know where we were so fast?"

"After finding them, we will interrogate one until we have our answers," Violet continued. "But first, starting today, we go on the offensive. From city to city, outpost to outpost, until we find them."

"But as Rytlock mentioned, they could be anywhere," said the ncromancer Charsi Videll.

A female voice then spoke out a short distance away from the eating table. "They _were_ in Divinity's Reach, but not now."

Everyone quickly stood up and turned to face the direction the voice came from, drawing out weapons. Garm was growling, waiting for Eir's command to strike. The stranger was in a doorway with sunlight shining from behind and off to one side, making her look like a silhouette. Standing behind her were two female-like automotons with lances. She appeared to be Sylvari and surprisingly tall, which is unusual for that race. A rifle was strapped around her right shoulder and the motionless body of a smaller female being carried on her left shoulder.

"I broke in the place in search of supplies and discovered a group there calling themselves 'UHoT'. Secretly listened in on what they were saying and heard them bragging about what happened here. They sure were proud of it too. By the way, which one of you is Violet?"

Violet cautiously got closer, with greatsword in hand. "I am."

The stranger grabbed the body being carried and threw it over close to Violet's feet. She was also stronger than the Sylvari usually are, being able to toss a person's body aside with relative ease.

Kira kneeled down to turn the body over and everyone got a good look at the face. They were surprised. "Nymhe."

"Oh, and just to let you know, Selene was not the one who killed that Norn friend of yours," said the stranger. She then pointed to Nymhe's dead body. "She did." That also took the Vidells by surprise.

"How do you know this?" asked Rytlock.

"Like I told you, they were bragging about it."

Violet stood up, signalling everyone to put away their weapons. They did so. Eir calmed Garm.

"Who _are_ you?" Violet wondered.

The Sylvari stepped forward until her appearance could be seen. She has pale lime skin and red hair in a most unique hairstyle never seen before. The automotons entered the room but remained at the doorway. They were even taller than she was.

"The name's Scarlet Briar, commander of the Molten-Toxic Alliance. Well, what's left of it.

UHoT spend most of the day hiding in the Queensdale swamp to regroup. Scarlet and her small army of Watchknights had taken them by surprise in an ambush inside Divinity Reach's palace room the night before. They managed to destroy all but two Watchknights but at some point in the battle, Nymhe was killed by Scarlet, most likely with her rifle. UHoT managed to retreat due to not wanting to risk another death so soon.

Those with healing skills have done all they could to restore the team and are tired. Diina was sent back to the palace a short time ago to determine if Scarlet and company was still there. Azelia was resting against a tree as Logan kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on her face, in a caressing manner.

"Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" Logan asked.

Azelia quickly slapped his hand away with anger in her eyes. "Never... touch me... again."

Logan stood up, chuckling to himself with a smirk. "Oh come on, Az. I know you would like me to do more than just touch you."

As Azelia reached for her scepter, Selene stepped in between the two and stared down into Logan's eyes. After a few moments, the smile went away as he backed off, heading over to another section of the area. Selene turned and knelt down to Azelia.

"Please let me kill him," Azelia whispered.

Selene gave a smirk of her own. "Soon, be patient." She got up and checked on others.

"Hey everyone, Diina's back," Savage Bat said out loud. Those who were sitting stood up as they all faced Diina's direction as the Asura approached the group.

"They left," Diina reported. "No sign of them anywhere in the Reach. Whether or not they took any belongings we left behind is unknown."

"Very well," said Selene. "All right everyone, pack up and get ready to leave in the morning. We will devise a plan on finding and capturing that Sylvari at a later time."

During the night, Azelia got her wish and quietly murdered Logan, deceiving him into thinking she wanted to be intimate. She kissed him with a toxic poison on her lips that she herself is immune to, but is fatal to humans.


	9. Chapter 8

**Original timeline**

Two days have passed since the timejump. A storm is brewing over Rata Sum and Zojja has returned to the city after taking emergency leave on personal matters. Just mild wind and distant thunder at the moment. Zojja just couldn't believe what Diina is telling her.

"You have the nerve to look me in the eye and say my equations were not correct? Didn't those first two volunteers successfully travel to the past?" said Zojja.

Diina was clearly showing frustration, trying to make Zojja understand. "Yes, they made it. However..."

"So therefore, my equations **are** correct."

"You're not listening! Selene and Azeena are in a _different_ timeline, not our own! You saw the terminal data yourself. Are you calling it a liar as well?"

Azelia has heard enough. "Hey! Knock it off, both of you! This is no time to be blaming fault! Once we get them back, you can argue all you want. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Neither said anything so Azelia took the silence as a 'yes'. She went back over to the main terminal where Ellie was sitting. Logan adjusted the newly reconfigured Vortex Manipulator worn on his right forearm, not feeling confident in the plan.

"Are you absolutely certain this has been programmed correctly this time?" he asked Ellie.

"Yes. We went over the variables, made dozens of system checks for almost 12 hours and corrected Zojja's errors."

Zojja was about to protest the last part of that comment but Azelia gave her a look that says 'hush'. The Asuran kept quiet as the storm was slowly gaining strength.

Diina approached Logan with two small circuit-like cards and gave them to him. "All right, let's make sure you understand what to do, just to be sure."

Logan took a deep breath before responding. "You will send me back in time to Orr about 5 minutes before Selene and Azeena arrive. When they do, I give each of them one of these cards and explain the situation. It will reprogram their VM units for a safe and guaranteed return to the present day of our timeline."

"Correct," Diina said.

Engie and Bat finished inspecting the wiring and circuits of the portal gate platform, then stepped away from it. Everything checks out at optimal levels.

"Portal gate all set," Bat told Diina.

She nodded to him and went back to her terminal to begin entering spacetime coordinates. Logan stood near the portal gate, stowing the small cards in a pocket and waited for the time portal to open. Light rain began to fall at this point. They are in an area with very little overhead covering.

A blast of lightning suddenly erupted and struck a portion of the overhead structure high above them. The debris began to fall and Tesla was directly under it. She didn't notice what was happening but Logan did. With no time to waste, he dashed to Tesla as fast as he could, tackling her aside. The debris barely missed them and struck the ground, crumbling to pieces.

Logan slowly got Tesla up to a sitting position. He placed his hand on her cheek in concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She put her own hand on Logan's, smiling. "I am now... thanks to you." He helped her back up.

"Um, Diina... this storm is getting worse. We really need that portal right now," Azelia said.

"Almost done. Logan, get ready!"

He returned to in front of the gate as a time portal emerged within the gate frame. The interior had the appearance of a slowly swirling tunnel in a dark blue hue. But before he could step inside, a second bolt of lightning hit the portal gate itself. Everyone was startled as Logan quickly stepped away. The time vortex was distorting in strange ways that cannot be described in words, with the color hue switching from blue to red.

"Shut it down!" Zigg demanded, fearing the spacetime coordinates may have been affected. Diina's terminal sparked and partially short circuited. The portal then slowly started to change to the image of what looked like a forest with wide open spaces. Azelia and Violet almost immediately recognized where it was they are looking at.

"The Grove," they both said in unison. However, instead of destroyed and burned trees, it was colorful with fully bloomed leaves and everything. A light rain was falling there as well. Unknown to everyone watching, this was not the corrupted timeline.

It is from what is believed to be a _second_ alternate timeline.

There was no sound heard from the other side. The portal was projecting only visual images. From the right hand side of the portal, the avatar of the Pale Tree appeared, slowly backing up together with an alternate version of Azelia in front of her. It looked like she was acting as the Avatar's bodyguard. Alt-Azelia had a greatsword in hand, firing several Spatial Surges at something out of view.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing, completely speechless. The original Azelia stepped closer to the portal as Logan stepped further back. The Avatar and Alt-Azelia step beyond the portal's left, with Alt-Azelia continuing her assault. From the portal's right, a third individual appeared. It is a female guardian with white/black invader armor with red trim. The attacks didn't seem to have any effect as the guardian slowly walked towards the duo.

Something out of view caused the greatsword beams to stop. The guardian halted her advance, raising her right hand. Small crackling lines of white electricity danced along her hand and forearm. Her body movements gave the impression that she didn't have a clear shot at them and was looking for one. But then, out of the corner of her eye, the guardian noticed the active portal next to her, slowly turning her head towards it with glowing red eyes. Her skin was pale and almost zombie-like. On her chest armor piece, UHoT's guild emblem can now be seen.

"Azeena!" Violet said, surprising everyone. Azelia gasped in disbelief.

Azeena tilted her head a bit, confused on what she was seeing herself. She looked back to where Alt-Azelia was, then back to the portal.

The original had an idea. She began making a 'come to me' motion with her hands. "Step through the portal!"

Instead, Azeena started showing anger. The energy dancing on her arm increased as if charging something.

"What is she doing?" Zojja asked.

Azeena pointed her right hand at the portal, looking directly at Azelia. Before anyone could move out of the way, Azeena appeared to scream in fury as a massive blast of white energy struck the portal. However, it didn't go through. Instead, it was affecting the portal gate itself as the portal's image faded away. The gate was overloading and alarms going off.

"Everyone, take cover! NOW!" Logan demanded.

They did exactly that, hiding behind the nearest things that looked heavy or stable enough to withstand damage. Moments later, the portal gate violently exploded. All of Rata Sum rumbled in its wake.


	10. Chapter 9

**Corrupted timeline**

The Vidells and allies spent almost two days travelling to the major cities and exploring them in search of UHoT. They didn't bother going to Divinity's Reach, thinking the guild was run out and unaware they quietly returned. The only city remaining to go to was Rata Sum.

The Videll sisters wanted to stop by the Grove to visit the graves of Azeena and the Pale Tree avatar. Scarlet had already led everyone else to Rata Sum, respecting their wishes to be alone.

The one mistake that the Vidells used to often make, almost out of habit, is leaving someone alone to fend for themselves. In Azeena's case, it was not intentional. With military-like precision, UHoT had divided Azeena from the others. She wanted to battle Logan in one on one combat, guardian versus guardian. Selene obviously had other plans, which included not playing by the rules.

Carefully making their way past fallen burnt trees, Violet was more uncomfortable being there at all. The Grove was once her home and of all Sylvari. How could Azelia possibly do this to their own Mother, with no remorse and then help burn down the entire forest? The more Violet pondered that very thought, the more angry she became towards her. But this was not the time for that.

They finally arrived where the base of the Pale Tree once stood. The graves are located at that spot. There wasn't much lighting available so Ellie conjured up an orb of white light and mentally elevated it to above the graves. Almost right away, she was the first to notice something was wrong. The others quickly noticed as well. The graves had been dug up and opened. The bodies of both Azeena and the Avatar are missing. Everyone are now both upset and angry over this.

"Killing them wasn't good enough so they stole their bodies to torment us?" Kira shouted, thinking UHoT was behind it.

"Hold on" Violet interrupted, "We don't know that UHoT did this."

Kira faced her with burning fury in her eyes. "Who else is there?! You said it yourself... it's us, them and a handful of others that's left in the world!"

Before Violet could respond, from the distant horizon, they all heard a massive explosion. Kira did her best to calm herself for the moment as they all faced where it was heard.

"What in Grenth's name was that?" Charsi wondered.

"Sounded like it came from the general direction of... Rata Sum," Engie added.

Violet then began to worry. "Scarlet... that's where they were heading." She activated her guild communicator. "Violet to Scarlet, we just heard a big explosion. Do you know what happened?" She waited a few moments and heard no reply. "Scarlet, are you there?" Still no answer. She turned it back off, hoping they contact her right back. Violet then addressed the others. "We need to get to Rata Sum right away. The others might be our help."

"What about Azeena and the Avatar?" Kira asked. "Family is more important!"

"I realize that. Believe me, I do. But do you recall me saying that we will capture a member of UHoT and force him, or her, to give us the answers we seek? That's exactly what we are going to do! Force someone from UHoT to tell us where they took their bodies. And I have a good feeling they are at Rata Sum right now."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" said Lynni.

With that said, the family left the gravesite to head for the city. From the shadows behind them, someone watched them leave with soft glowing yellow eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Rata Sum**

The entire city appeared to have been literally shaken down to its core. Not many terminals remained with any power at all. The Vidells arrived, with weapons ready, staying close together and looking around for anything that moves.

"Stay on your guard, everyone," said Violet. It wasn't even necessary to say that but she wanted to be more careful. Cautiously covering different areas of the city, no one else still living had yet to be found. "Kira, Charsi, Lynni... check below in the lower sections. Engie, Ellie... with me." Violet's team continued heading to the upper north side as the others descended down a ramp.

Engie wasn't convinced of who, or what, may have created the explosion. "UHoT couldn't have done this. They don't have the technology to pull it off."

"Not that we know of" Lynni said.

The trio got closer to the north area that normally led to the Lion's Arch portal. The portal gate opposing it, which was normally active but didn't actually trigger a map travel jump, was in many pieces. A few of those pieces still had tiny strings of white energy dancing across them but quickly faded away. In addition to the gate pieces, a number of bodies are laying on the ground close by.

Violet signaled on her communicator. "Everyone to my location. Hurry."

After Kira and the others got to her, the total body count stood at seven. Scarlet, Rytlock, Caithe, Eir, Garm were all dead. Both Watchknights were critically damaged and are no longer functional.

"No," Charsi said softly.

They re-checked all of the fallen for heartbeat pulses as Ellie examined what's left of the shattered portal gate.

"They could have helped us beat UHoT," said Engie.

Ellie approached Violet. "It was that portal itself that exploded."

Something about that was confusing to Violet. "How can that be? We heard it all the way from the Grove."

"There is nothing else here that could have done it."

"What can possibly make a portal explode like that?" Kira asked.

"Only one thing I can think of. An energy surge overload at a level far off the scale."

Lynni discovered something while they were talking a short distance away. "Hey! Overe here!"

The others went over to her and noticed two more bodies, both Asuran and face down. Lynni turned one over. It was Zigg. A fragment of the portal gate had penetrated his chest. Violet kneeled down and turned over the other Asuran. It's Diina and was still alive, barely. She has been coughing up blood for quite some time.

"He... saved...me," Diina said, referring to Zigg.

Violet realized she may die at any time so there was no time to waste. "Where are the bodies of Azeena and the Pale Tree?"

Diina coughed up more blood. "Bodies?"

"From the Grove! Their graves are empty! Where did UHoT take them?"

"Not...been there...since we... destroyed it."

Kira pulled out her fiery dragon sword and pointed it at her. "Liar! Maybe some burning scars across your face will get the truth out of you!"

Violet waved at Kira to put down her sword. "I believe her." She turned her attention back to Diina.

"Where is UHoT now?"

Diina is now struggling to speak.

"Di... vi... ni... ty..."

With her last breath, Diina's head rolled over to one side, dead with her eyes open. Violet stood back up.

"Divinity's Reach. They went back there," said Kira. "That was the first place you wanted to go but I talked you out of it. So sorry."

Violet just stood there, eyes closed, in thought.

A couple hours later, they finished burying all the dead bodies, including Diina and Zigg. There was nothing more to do at Rata Sum so the family was preparing to leave, salvaging whatever could be found to add to their weapon arsenal.

During the burial process, a new plan was forged. The Vidells have grown tired of this conflict and decided it needed to end very soon. They are going to Divinity's Reach for one final encounter with UHoT. And this time, only one side will be leaving alive.


	12. Chapter 11

**Original timeline**

 **Metrica Province - Akk Wilds**

Shortly after the now infamous 'Time Gate Explosion', the Arcane Council of Rata Sum insisted that if further development and improvement of temporal technology was to be carried out, then it should be done as far from any large civilized area as possible. Diina and company agreed with their decision, determined to perfect the process and help bring two lost travellers back home.

The council permitted a special grant to build a lab specifically for this purpose, located in the Akk Wilds of Metrica Province. The project is led by both Diina Dia and Zojja, but Zojja is technically only there in an advisory role because the original timejump equations were hers... even though flawed. It took three months to build what is now named the 'UHoT Hyperbolic Timelab' (or just 'Timelab' for short). Another three months was required to plan out and construct a new primary time-based device.

Mekk, Ellie and Lynni are also part of Diina's krewe. They are all on temporary leave from UHoT to focus on the Timelab project but are still part of the guild. The services of Engie Videll and Mech Bat were no longer required, wanting this to be an all-Asuran group.

The VM units worn by Selene and Azeena are designed to allow for various configurations and re-programming. Since travel by portal had been deemed dangerous and too risky, the device now to be used is known as a Quantam Temporal Transmitter (QTT, pronounced the same as 'cutie'). It is the shape of a large box, made of a dark silver semi-transparent material and with a slow pulsing energy core that emits a soft blue glow. The idea is to transmit a new configuration directly to the VM units, which will allow safe return to this timeline.

There's only one problem. They need a signal from either VM unit to lock on to. And according to research data, such a signal has only been received once. It was from Azeena, when her Signet of Judgment caused the Time Gate Explosion, which also spread to the corrupted timeline, destroying that gate as well and causing a number of deaths in the process. Unfortunately, her signal wasn't maintained long enough to save lock-in information.

With Selene, it _might_ be possible if she was near something that boosted her signal. But Azeena can definitely do it all by herself, if the Signet's power was channeled very high, as it was six months ago. In the meantime, all that the krewe can do now is conduct more testing and monitor the spacetime continuum for a VM signal.

 **Corrupted timeline**

 **Divinity's Reach**

Even though six months may have passed in the original timeline, it hasn't in this one. Himedahl Rimewind is on patrol in the outer housing ring where the main gate of the city is located. Very light rainfall started only a short while ago. The housing itself is mostly in shambles and ruin but some could be used as short term shelter if there was need of it. The Norn had his longbow in hand, hoping to use it on someone. It has been a while since he spilled the blood of others.

Nearing the main gate, Himedahl paused and turned towards a small bonfire in a corner. He thought he had sensed something move near the fire, like a person. Curious, he slowly walked in the fire's direction while preparing an arrow on the bow. After getting closer, it was definitely someone crouching against a corner, where the fire was. He didn't recognize who it is so he raised the bow as a precautionary measaure. "You there! On your feet!"

The stranger was startled by the sudden command. With the face now visible, it is a female human who wasn't expecting anyone else to be here.

"Do as I say!" Himedahl shouted. She quickly did so, showing signs of fright, but was in a semi-crouched position. Her hair is blonde and tied back in a single ponytail style. The armor appears to be that of a warrior. He slowly got up much closer, with the arrow pointed directly at her head.

"P-please... don't hurt me..." she pleaded, "I just wanted to... get warm... by the fire."

"Never seen the likes of you before. Identify yourself," Himedahl said.

She stood up more straight. "Quickblade... Jaina Quickblade."

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"As I said... getting warm. I... I have nowhere else to go. I won't cause any trouble."

Himedahl then had an idea. Perhaps he can have a bit of fun out in this rain after all, at her expense. He lowered the bow and put it away. That calmed her nerves some.

"All right," he told her, now acting unusually friendly. "I think there is a small hut with a bed around here somewhere."

"Really? Oh, thank you so much!"

"This way." His smile was almost downright creepy but Jaina didn't notice as he led her to the hut a short distance away. After arriving, he opened the door and gestured for her to enter in a gentleman-like manner.

"You don't know what this mean to me. Thanks again." she said before stepping inside. He calmly closed the door and then flipped over a locking mechanism to keep her from leaving. Again, she didn't notice.

"Um, excuse me," Jaina said with confusion, facing a very small opening in the upper section of the door. "There is no bed in here. What am I supposed to lay down on? The ground is too cold."

Himedahl reached over to the side of the hut next to the door and placed his hand on a lever, which was hidden from view. Jaina could still see his face through the opening.

"You can lay down... **in your grave**!"

He immediately pulled the lever. By the time Jaina got around to responding to that comment, long and very sharp spikes shot out from opposing walls of the hut, penetrating the warrior's body in many places, killing her instantly. Himedahl laughed as he raised the lever back up and the spike retracted back into their hidden grooves of the walls. Jaina's body fell to the ground in a bloody mess, her face frozen with fright forever.

"I could do this all day and not get bored," he told himself.

"I'm sure you could." said another female voice a short distance away. It sounded like a Norn.

Himedahl turned and readied his bow again. For a Norn, his reaction speed is impressive. "Who's there?"

The female stepped into view of another burning fire. She is wearing elementalist gear. Himedahl lowered the bow again, recognizing her

"Well, I'll be... Rasolnika... it's about time you returned!"

"More like about time _we_ returned," she assured him, giving a signal to something behind her.

Four others approached Rasolnika's position. Zura Azu, female norn engineer... an unknown male charr warrior... Marjory Delaqua, female human necromancer... Kasmeer Meade, female human mesmer.

Himedahl laughed again, delighted to see them all back safe. "Selene almost gave up on you, thinking none of you were not coming back."

Marjory stepped closer to him. "Sorry to keep you all in the dark like that. But we were busy in other regions of Tyria... you know, killing innocents and all, looking to recruit others in our guild."

Himedahl then approached the charr. "I thought your kind were extinct by now. Who are you?"

"Brondor Gorfang. Not quite extinct yet. Very few of us remain."

"Let's head inside and you can all tell us what has been going on out there," Himedahl told them, gesturing towards the palace area. "We could use the extra numbers to finish off those Vidells in dominant fashion."

Zura was taken by surprise, hearing the Videll name. "You mean you haven't already killed them? What are you waiting for?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons," Kasmeer told her. "Now let's get out of this rain, please."

"Why?" Marjory asked, approaching her with a smile. "You look great in the rain, all nice and wet."

It looked like the two were about to kiss but Himedahl had already rolled his eyes and turned around to lead the others to the palace.


	13. Chapter 12

The Vidells spent most of the day travelling from Rata Sum on foot, heading for Divinity's Reach. The portal gate network had been compromised and non-functional, thanks to Azeena. They went through Metrica Province, Brisban Wildlands and Kessex Hills with only minor incidents with hostile wildlife and other monsters.

Entering Queensdale and the Godslost Swamp, it was discovered that the Shadow Behemoth was already present in the center of the swamp. The group readied their weapons, despite their very small numbers. But to their surprise, it was _not_ hostile to them. Moments after sensing this, Violet signaled everyone to put their gear away. In fact, SB appeared to look worried about something.

"Now this is something you don't see every day," Violet noted.

"What could possibly make it act like this?", Kira wondered.

"There's one way to find out.", Charsi added, walking up closer. SB saw Charsi approaching and lowered its massive head, almost to ground level. She got within arm's reach and placed her hand on the side of its jaw. Charsi couldn't reach the cheek area. They both briefly closed their eyes as a mental link was established. This is a hidden necromancer power not normally discussed or shared with others. About a minute or so later, Charsi removed her hand and turned to face the others. SB raised its head back up.

"The behemoth is suffering because of the global corruption. I don't quite understand why or how but that corruption is literally causing it pain."

That was simply incredible to take in. "Is there anything we can do to relieve this 'pain'?" Engie said.

"Only by ending the corruption itself, but we don't even know what the cause is in the first place. According to the creature, it has been in the world for at least a century."

"Fascinating," said Lynni.

"Will the behemoth understand what I am saying?" Violet asked.

"The mental link subconsciously taught it our language so yes, it will," Charsi said, returning to the group. Violet then stepped forward.

"Shadow Behemoth, we are on our way to confront what we believe to be the last remaining corrupted members of the population. Once we are victorious... " Violet turned her head to the others and smiled. "... and we WILL be..." The others smiled too as she turned back to SB. "we will focus all our time and energy to seek out what created the global corruption and eliminate it. As the last of the good and heroic, I give you our sincere word of honor on that."

A few moments passed, not knowing if SB understood what was said. But then, SB placed one hand-like claw over where the heart would be and bowed its head for a brief period in acknowledgment. Violet returned the gesture.

"All right everyone, let's keep going before it gets too dark," Violet said to the group. They began to leave. Charsi then paused and looked back at SB with an idea. The behemoth noticed her returning glance and looked back.

"Hmm," Charsi thought out loud. "If I can pull this off, UHoT won't stand a chance against us." She smiled with a wicked grin.


	14. Chapter 13

**Divinity's Reach**

The Vidells arrived at the main gate leading inside the city. It is partially torn down in pieces so getting in will not be a problem. All were armed and on high guard. Only six of them but there is now ten of UHoT... and they don't know that yet. The odds are not in their favor. Charsi didn't look like she was feeling well at this point. She had a faint trace of sweat on her face.

"Please tell me you're not getting sick on us," Kira asked her.

Charsi paused before answering. "Remember the idea I told you about back at the swamp? Well... I need to get it started rather soon... don't know how much longer I can stay focused."

"We will find UHoT as quickly as we can. Just hang on," Violet said, trying to comfort her. It didn't seem to help. She then had an idea of her own. "Ellie, Lynni, scout on ahead up the ramp. Stay in the shadows whenever you can and don't get separated."

They both looked back and nodded before taking off up the ramp leading to the Upper City, where the Queen's gardens once were. The others went to a portal doorway that was surprisingly still active that leads to the banking area and went through.

Halfway up the ramp, it levels off to a flat section of ground. Off to one side against a wall was a portal gate that was, at one point, in the process of being moved to another location. It is also somewhat active, even though fluctuating. Ellie and Lynni got to that area, still hidden by shadows, and saw something they didn't expect, besides the portal being on without a connected power source.

Engie.

However, there was something different about her. Her armor colors are normally yellow and black but the yellow colored sections are red and the black is now abyss. And how did she get in front of them so fast? She turned around to face the portal. "Hey girls, come over here. You got to see this."

As she looked around some more, staying very close to the portal, three more individuals emerged from it. Kira, Charsi and Alexis.

The Asurans couldn't believe their eyes. How is Alexis alive? All four of them had red and abyss armor colors. And this Alexis appears to be human, not Norn, despite still being tall and menacing looking.

"Where... are we?" Alexis wondered out loud.

"Divinity's Reach," Lynni said from the darkness. The quartet faced the direction of her voice and pulled out their weapons.

"Who's there? Show youself!" Kira said.

The duo slowly came out into the light, even though there wasn't much of it to begin with.

"Kira, take it easy. It's just us," Ellie assured her. Kira looked confused.

"Alexis," Lynni said. "Y- ...you're alive! How is that possible?"

The former Norn looked a bit puzzled, as well as the others. "Of course I'm alive. And who are _you_?"

It then dawned on Ellie that this can't be right. Something was wrong in a major way. She activated her family-made guild communicator. "Ellie to Kira."

There was a brief pause. _"Yes, Ellie?"_

The Kira in front of them was not the one speaking but a temper is beginning to show in her face.

"Um, where are you right now?"

 _"We're at what used to be the city bank. Why?"_

"I need all of you up here at the halfway part of the ramp right now. It's an emergency!"

"Actually, it's a funeral," the red-abyss Kira said, pulling out dual pistols, pointing one at each Asuran, "Yours!" Without hesitation, she pulled both triggers in rapid fire mode.

Violet and company first heard Kira's own voice, followed by a series of gunshots. The communication channel got cut off on Ellie's end.

"What was that?" Kira shouted.

"Come on, let's go!" Violet ordered. They took a shortcut to the top of the ramp, running as fast as they could, and downward. Moments later, they reach the halfway point. The hostile Vidells turn their weapons towards them on approach as they did the same to them, but without attacking. Everyone is in disbelief over what they are all seeing.

There are now **two** **of Kira, Charsi and Engie**. What's even more disbelieving is the one with the red Vidells who is supposed to be dead.

"Alexis!" the blue-black Kira said.

The red-abyss Vidells looked at each other briefly, not knowing what to make of all this. Red Kira ooked at Violet. "Chancellor Violett? What are you doing here? You know Sylvari are not welcome in our city!"

It was now the blue-black Vidells' turn to look at each other in confusion. They then noticed the dead bodies of Ellie and Lynni laying on the ground by the opposing wall. They are covered with bullet holes.

"Noooo!" Violet yelled out.

Red Engie spoke out next. "We should go... now."

"Good idea." Red Kira said.

The four slowly backed up and into the portal. As she was stepping though, she raised up her pistols and quickly blew away smoke that was coming out of the barrels. Red Kira then smirked directly at Violet as she turned away from her. The portal was starting to close.

Violet screamed in rage, raised up her greatsword and swung it towards her but struck the stone behind the portal. She was a split second too late to hit her. With the gunshots and a Sylvari's echoing scream, UHoT now knows the Vidells are somewhere inside the city.

From a distance in the shadows, the same figure from the Grove with soft glowing yellow eyes watched on.


	15. Chapter 14

Violet let the greatsword slip out of her hands as she dropped down to her knees, crying. The other three are now crying too, with Engie kneeling over the fallen Asurans.

"I should have came up here with them," Engie said. "Protected them."

The mourning is causing Charsi to be in more internal pain than before. She is losing control.

"Charsi, keep it together!" Kira told her.

"We must hurry." She is even struggling just to speak. A repeating alarm echoed from the palace. UHoT is on their way.

Engie stood and got Violet back up to her feet. "We can come back for them later. Got to go!"

Leaving the greatsword behind, Violet pulled out her secondary twin one-handed swords. Without saying a word, led the charge towards the palace room.

Tesla spotted them with a portable telescope from a high window. "It's the Vidells! They are heading this way!"

She turned off the alarm before she and the rest of UHoT quickly assumed combat positions, surrounding the throne, readying their gear and setting up ranged equipment. The corrupted fighters have never been on the defensive before. They waited for the doors to be busted down and Vidells pouring in to their would-be demise.

They waited. And then waited a little longer.

"Thought you said they were coming," Zura said out loud to Tesla.

Tesla didn't understand it either. "I saw them."

"Quiet, both of you!" Selene commanded.

After some pause, Tesla got Selene's attention. "I wasn't hallucinating!"

A faint rumble could be felt from the entire room. It was growing louder and stronger by the second, shaking everyone and everything inside.

"What in Lyssa's demented name is going on?" Kasmeer said.

The roof of the palace began to crack and drop minor debris to the ground below. Giant monster-like claws penetrated the sides of the roof's base and lifted it upward. It was then that UHoT witnessed in shocked fright what those fingers are connected to.

It is the Shadow Behemoth.

The monster's removal of the roof also collapsed the front door of the room. It threw the roof aside like it was nothing and then turned towards UHoT with a demonic howl. At the base of the creature sat Charsi on her knees. Somehow, she had made the behemoth into a summonable minion and has full control of its movements. She can also see through its eyes. The sweat on her body is more heavy as the level of control needed is greater than she thought it would be. There wasn't much time so she had to act now.

Violet, Engie and Kira charged through where the door once stood with a battle cry. Behemoth extended its right hand down and cast the spell Deathly Swarm, targeting all of UHoT except Selene, Zura and Azelia. Selene has taken cover under a debris piece of the roof. Zura briefly retreated, taking her turrent with her, and waited for a chance to set up again to strike. As for Azelia, she was nowhere to be found. Did she show her true colors and run away in fear?

"Selene is mine! Get that other one!" Violet ordered, not knowing who Zura is. Engie and Kira ran off after her.

Charsi is able to channel her skills through SB, which is quite incredible. They are basically fighting as one being. The insect swarm had a field day on the ones it had locked on to. Charsi-SB then raised the left hand and, targeting the same people, cast Life Siphon. In this merged form, the spell has an even greater effect, draining all of the life force essence from their bodies, turning them into shriveled corpses.

Selene and Violet - one on one - for the first time in recent memory, the Vidells have a major advantage. Coming out from underneath the debris, Selene unleashed a rapid fire volley of arrows at her, backing up as she does so. The Sylvari mesmer masterfully deflected all incoming arrows with the twin swords. Seeing that a ranged attack was pointless, she tossed her longbow aside and pulled out a sword of her own. But before swords would clash, Selene stumbled on a piece of debris and fell backward.

Zura got up a small set of spiral stairs and arrived at a balcony of sorts. "This looks like a good place as any." She quickly started setting up her Mortar cannon. The duo made their way up to the top as well. Engie spots her first, pulls out a couple grenades and tosses them right under the cannon. By the time Zura even noticed the grenades were there, it was too late.

Boom.

The cannon fell down from the balcony, mostly destroyed. As for Zura, she was flown back against a nearby wall. Still alive but seriously injured. She struggled to roll over on her back but couldn't do it. Kira appeared out of nowhere from stealth mode, standing right over Zura at the waist level. With her fiery dragon sword held in both hands, she thrust it downward through the Norn's head and the wooden floor beneath.

Kira took a step back to admire her handiwork, leaving the sword in Zura. Engie approached her from the side. "Yes! Things are finally going our way for a change!" They embraced while laughing in victory. It didn't last.

From out of nowhere, a large burst of yellow energy struck them both and sent them crashing through another nearby wall. Unfortunately, it was a long way down from their position. Their bodies hit the ground at an awkward angle, resulting in a fatal neck injury.

Azelia charged from the shadows before Violet could deliver a final blow. Violet jumped over Selene and spear tackled her nemesis back. Selene got to her feet, only to witness the gaze of the Shadow Behemoth looking down on her.

"Spirits of the wild, save me..."

Suddenly, Charsi-SB's attention was diverted to someone up high and behind Selene on the opposite side of the room. A woman with soft glowing yellow eyes, possibly a guardian, judging from the outline shape of her armor. She pointed her hand at the behemoth and fired a stream of pulsing yellow energy from it, striking the chest. Both it and Charsi screamed in torturous pain.

Violet and Azelia stopped their personal struggle to turn and see the assault for themselves. The roar was near deafening. The mystery woman then made a much stronger short burst of power flow through the energy stream. Upon hitting the behemoth, it was instantly destroyed. The pulse then stopped. At the same time, Charsi's upper chest and heart literally exploded.

The three ceased their own attacks to look up at who did that. The woman vanished from sight, only to reappear between Violet and Azelia, with her back to Violet. Selene is standing behind Azelia. Violet was the only one who couldn't see the woman's face but the body was immediately recognizable.

"Azeena!" Violet said out loud. Were her eyes deceiving her?

However, from the other side, it wasn't exactly true. The body may be Azeena's but the face is that of... the Avatar of the Pale Tree.

"Mother!" Azelia said. "But... but... you're dead!"

The Avatar began to speak in an omninous tone, sounding like both women together at the same time. "You have disappointed me. Why didn't you save me when I needed you the most? As far as I'm concerned, you are no longer my child."

Violet was relieved on what was going on. "Azelia, you have no one to blame but yourself. It didn't have to be like this."

Avatar-Azeena didn't move but what she said next was a shocking surprise. "I was referring to you... Violet!"


	16. Chapter 15

There was already so much running through Violet's mind at the moment that she was barely able to concentrate on any one specific thing. And now this, the body of Azeena with Avatar's mind and face saying _she_ is the reason the Grove was burned down. Azeena-Avatar (referred to as AA from this point on) slowly turned around to face her. Violet now sees her face and doesn't know what to say.

Selene, however, did have something to say to AA. "Excuse me, but... I'm siding with Azelia on this one. You _and_ Azeena were killed."

"When your faction destroyed the Pale Tree, I required a new vessel to continue my existence. This human guardian was the only one available."

Violet has finally heard enough. "Engie, Kira, Charsi! Where are you?"

"The ones who allied with you are no longer among the living," AA coldly said.

On the brink of a mental breakdown, Violet collapsed to her knees in disbelief.

"And soon," AA said, "you will join them."

A white mist began to form on the ground throughout the room. Violet assumed this was part of her would-be demise and closed her eyes, bracing herself. The others were glancing around, now noticing the mist. This isn't AA's doing or anyone else in the room for that matter. Selene and Azelia are slowly backing up, not sure what to expect.

The mist between Violet and AA began to change shape, growing in size. It didn't take long before the shape took on a tall humanoid form... female... Norn... and carrying twin axes.

"It can't be!" said Azelia.

"Alexis!" Selene added.

Violet opened her eyes and looked up. The ghostly form of Alexis Videll was indeed standing in front of her, looking directly at AA. Selene and Azelia turned and ran out of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" AA demanded.

Not speaking herself, Alexis pulled out her axes, swung around in a 360 circle and sliced AA's throat, almost cutting her head off. AA stumbled to one side and fell to the floor, grabbing her throat where it was cut. Her eyes are clearly showing fear.

Alexis quickly repositioned herself over AA and in a mighty overhead swing, her other axe is driven in AA's chest. Alexis pulled it out and backed up a bit. She turned around to face Violet and knelt down, placing her axes on the ground. Even as an afterlife spirit, she is unable to speak because of the throat damage she suffered in her last living moments.

Violet reached out to place her hand on Alexis' cheek. Neither was paying attention to AA, who was borderline dead already. She barely had the strength to raise her hand toward Alexis and channel one last energy burst, even though not as powerful as before. With her dying breath, it discharged from her palm and struck Alexis. On impact, the Norn's form exploded back into mist and then faded out of sight completely.

Violet struggled to get back to her feet. Selene and Azelia were nowhere to be found. Some parts of the room was in shadows, making it hard to tell if they actually left.

Silence. Nothing but silence. Was the madness truly all over?

Out of overwhelming frustration, Violet took a very deep breath and screamed up to the heavens as loud as she could. It echoed out to all of Divinity's Reach. After she has somewhat calmed down yet still crying, she turned to face where the palace room door once stood and was about to leave.

From the shadows, Selene had sneaked up on her from behind and grabbed Violet in a powerful bearhug, lifting her off the ground.

"Going somewhere, mushroom head?" Selene snarled. Violet struggled to free herself.

"I'm so tired and weary of this war," Selene continued, partially out of breath. "Of your family interfering with us... of all you so-called heroes trying to save the world... when it is beyond saving... and you know it!"

She actually made a good point. Why save a world that is on the brink of extinction?

"At least we had fun... turning your Dream... into a nightmare... but now... the nightmare... is OVER!" Selene began to squeeze as tightly as she can. Violet can no longer scream out.

Without warning, the blade of a greatsword was trust into Selene's back, penetrating both women, and coming out of Violet's chest.

"It certainly is," said Azelia, giggling in delight. Her hands are on the greatsword handle.

"Azelia... you... traitor," said Selene.

"Now that I got you out of the way, I will take my rightful place as leader of the guild"

Azelia pulled out the greatsword and with a strong side kick to Selene's lower back, she knocked them both down.

"And queen of all Tyria!"

She laughed out loud in her victory, the sole survivor. She strolled over to the throne and sat down in it with one leg draped over an armrest. The insane mesmer then contemplated what to do next, continuing to giggle to herself.

Long live the queen... and let the heavens tremble.


	17. Chapter 16

Darkness.

Her mind was just now beginning to return to consciousness.

She can feel the light breeze of the wind blowing on her body. The sounds of birds chirping is heard a short distance away. She needed to wake up. Her eyes slowly began to open. It is a mostly cloudy day, with a beam of sunshine shining through the clouds now and then. There are wheat crops and some tall flowers swaying in the wind on either side of her. Judging from the lighting and position of the sun, it seemed to be around midday.

"Wh- ...where?"

Selene Lion pulled herself up to a sitting position on the soft grass beneath her. She had a minor headache but doesn't recall anything hitting her in the head.

Wait, something did.

The last thing she can remember was the encounter with the elder dragon Zhaitan. She and Azeena were attempting to neutralize its power and prevent the Awakening altogether. There was a massive energy shockwave from the dragon itself that struck them both. It knocked her out cold.

She looked around and finally realized where she is now. The Gendarren Fields, about a five minute walk to the northern gate of Lion's Arch.

"How did I get all the way over here?"

She got up to her feet, a little dizzy, using a fence post to keep from falling back down. She then wondered if the mission was a success. Only one way to find out. She got out her guild communicator.

"Selene to Diina."

She looked around while waiting for a response. There wasn't one.

"Selene to Azelia."

Again, no answer.

"Selene to any UHoT guild member, please respond."

Silence.

She wondered if the communicator might have been damaged from the impact of the energy shockwave.

"Great. Now how am I going to get a hold of them?"

A male voice spoke out. "Are you looking for UHoT?"

She turned around to see a human farm worker looking at her.

"Yes, I am."

"I just came from Lion's Arch just a short time ago and I saw them heading to the Crow's Nest Tavern. If you hurry, they might still be there."

 _Better than nothing, I guess_ , she thought. "Thank you."

Selene reached behind to make sure her longbow and arrows were still there. She didn't feel them. Looking around close to where she was laying in all directions, they were nowhere to be found.

"Lose something?" the worker asked.

"My bow and a quiver of arrows."

"Well, if I happen to find them, I'll be sure to get them back to you."

"Thank you again."

She started walking down the path leading to Lion's Arch, taking her time since her legs are still a bit numb. The worker then got to thinking, glancing back in her general direction. She seemed familiar to him.

"Oh, um... what was your name, in case I can't find you?"

She paused and looked back for a moment. "Selene Lion." Smiling, she continued on her way, unaware that the worker is standing there with a slight look of disbelief.

"The wife will think I was out drinking again when she hears about this."

 **Lion's Arch**

 **Eastern Ward**

Selene arrived at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Crow's Nest Tavern. Her VM unit is not at full power and cannot be used in its current condition. The headache she had since waking up was fading as she walked up the stairs. A few citizens who were walking down the other side seemed rather surprised to see her after she passed them, just like the farm worker earlier. She didn't say anything or look back, or more like didn't notice it.

She entered the tavern, which was unusually quiet for a change with small amounts of conversation. She then saw a group of familiar faces at a large round table. They are members of the Unified Heroes of Tyria; Azelia, Zura, Himedahl, Bat, Catherine, Nymhe, Rasolnika and Tesla.

Marjory Delaqua was even with them, although not officially a guild member. She is considered an ally. Kasmeer Meade was not with her. The rest of UHoT must be out doing other things.

Selene slowly strolled over to the table. The group appeared to all have sad looks, as if in mourning, and were sharing drinks together mostly in silence. She then noticed something strange. There were no Asurans sitting with them and none of the Vidells were present.

That reminded her of something. What happened to Azeena?

"Logan sent us a message earlier this morning," Marjory said without looking up at anyone in particular. "Queen Jennah and the Seraph extend their deepest condolences for our loss. They also congratulate us for our biggest victory to date."

"That was sweet of them," Azelia replied after a pause, not knowing what else to say. Her eyes were focused on the still full mug in front of her, slowly rotating it around in place.

"I'll drink to that," said Himedahl. He then held up his mug. "In her honor and loving memory."

The others held up their own mugs. "In her honor and loving memory," they all said in unison before putting the mugs to their lips. As Tesla was beginning to lower her mug, she glanced over and saw Selene standing close to their table. Startled, she almost started to choke on her mead but quickly swallowed it. Tesla then sat there, staring in surprise. Azelia then noticed the look on Tesla's face.

"Tesla, what is it?" she said while turning her head around. Azelia gasped. Now everyone was looking to see what's happening. They all now have the same look of surprised disbelief.

"Hey everyone," Selene said after a few moments of awkward silence. "I'm back. Tried to contact you on my communicator a short time ago but no one was answering."

Everyone at the table rose to their feet, their facial expressions not changing. Selene looked behind her, thinking they were looking at something else. She turned back to them, realizing it was indeed her they are staring at.

"What is it? You all look like you just saw a ghost," she asked, slightly confused.

Guardian Bat glanced at the others, then decided he would be the one to respond, looking back at Selene. "We... buried you... less than two days ago."


	18. Chapter 17

Now it was Selene who was in disbelief.

"What do you mean you buried me? We were in the past, remember?"

No one seemed to know what she was referring to.

"You know, the timejump project?"

The confused looks didn't change.

"Against Zhaitan?"

Still no change. Zura glanced over at the others for a moment. "Anyone know what she's talking about?" No one answered.

"What is this Zhaitan anyway?" said Tesla.

"And who is this... we... you speak of?" Azelia asked.

"Me and Azeena. You all know that." Selene told her.

The group now began to show a mix of both confusion and slight anger.

"AZEENA?!" Azelia said loudly. "Why in the name of the Dream would you possibly had anything to do with that witch as a teammate?"

Most people would have preferred using another word that rhymes with 'witch' but Azelia was one who didn't like to swear.

"Please tell us the others haven't turned you to the dark side!" Nymhe added.

"Others...?" Selene asked with even more confusion.

"The Vidells!" Nymhe quickly told her.

Selene was about to respond but then stopped. Something was definitely wrong. How did they not know about the timejump? Or Zhaitan? More importantly, why are they talking about the Vidells in such a negative manner?

Outside over at the portal gates that connect to other cities, four human female figures emerged from the portal leading to Divinity's Reach. Thief, engineer, necromancer, warrior. They all have the same armor dye colors of red and abyss. The citizen townsfolk in the immediate area took notice of their arrival and began to run away in fear. Some went to notify the Lionguard for help.

"Now hold on, everybody," Catherine told the group. "I suggest we take this discussion to a more private area and then figure out what this is all about. We're drawing attention to ourselves."

Indeed, that was the case. All eyes were on them, especially when Azeena's name was mentioned.

Moments later, a town messenger ran inside the tavern. He was looking for UHoT. After seeing them at their table, he went over there. "Come quick! You are needed over at the Grand Piazza right away!"

"What's going on?" Azelia asked.

"The Vidells just entered the city from the main portals and are heading towards the Trader's Forum. Lionguard are on their way to block their path at the bridge leading to there."

Without saying another word, UHoT immediately sprang into action, grabbing their weapons and other gear as they left the tavern, not waiting on Selene. Wishing she still had her bow and arrows handy, she followed after them.

"That's far enough! I order you to stop!" said one of the rookie Lionguard soldiers.

The four kept calmly strolling towards their position, looking around with delight seeing people afraid of their mere presence. The Videll sisters; Kira, Engie, Charsi and Alexis.

"He orders us... how cute." Engie said, softly laughing to herself.

"They clearly haven't learned their lesson from the last time we were here," Alexis added.

"Looks like class is back in session," Kira said with an evil grin.

UHoT finally arrived at the bridge, battle gear already armed. The Lionguard stepped aside to let them be up front, then reformed the barricade behind them. The Vidells casually came to a halt close to their position.

"What's the matter, Lionguard? Too scared to take on four little girls by yourselves?" Charsi said in a sarcastic tone before laughing.

"The Lionguard are no longer your concern. WE are!" Azelia told them.

Selene caught up with the group and patted one of the Lionguard on the shoulder to let her pass. These guards are relatively new and didn't know who Selene actually was. The arrogance, smiling and laughing of the Vidells quickly turned into serious surprise upon seeing her there.

"Wha- ...how?" Kira said first.

"She killed you just the other day!" Alexis added.

Selene noticed something unusual about Alexis. _Wait a minute_ , she thought to herself, _Alexis is supposed to be a Norn. Why does she look human?_

"Who did?" Selene asked, playing along for the moment.

"Oh, now you want to be stupid, eh?" Alexis responded.

"I don't know how you managed to come back from the dead," Kira said to Selene, "but now, for what you did to Azeena, we're going to finish you off for good!"

There was clearly more to this situation than Selene is currently aware of. But what is it and how did all this even occur in the first place? And then, something she hadn't considered before now crossed her mind. What if this wasn't the same timeline she originally started in?

The sound of heavy footsteps can be heard by everyone from behind the Vidells. They turned around to see Logan Thackeray and armed Seraph soldiers quickly arriving on the scene. Logan got a little closer to them.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" he told Kira.

"Mind your own damn business, Logan! This is between us and UHoT!"

"Not this time. And I'd say you're outnumbered at least three to one."

"I enjoy a good challenge. And we both know you idiots won't survive an assault from us!"

"And you won't survive ours. Shall we die together?"

Kira's anger cooled. She hates it when a man proves his point to be true over hers. The thief then directed her attention to UHoT.

"We'll be back at another time to end this."

None of UHoT's members said anything back. Kira made a gesture to her sisters with her head that they were leaving. They calmly walked away from UHoT and the Lionguard. The Seraph split into two halves, making room to walk past between them. Kira stopped in front of Logan. The two are almost the same height, with Logan being just slightly taller.

"And after that, you're next," she told him.

Kira continued her way past Logan, intentionally bumping into his left arm and shoulder to push him aside. The Seraph were about to draw out their swords. Logan raised his hand up, signaling them not to, as the Vidells went past the soldiers and on their way back to the city portals.

He sighed. "And I thought dealing with Scarlet and her twin sister was bad enough."

Selene approached Logan. He turned to meet her and couldn't believe his eyes. The Seraph were just as surprised. Just like UHoT, they thought she died two days ago.

"I don't understand how this is possible," Logan said, referring to Selene being alive and well.

Selene sighed herself. "Neither do I."


	19. Chapter 18

**Divinity's Reach**

The Vidells were walking down the ramp from the Upper City gardens. They are on their way to a hidden and abandoned section of the southwest side of the city, which they use as their base of operations. Queen Jennah allows them to be there, as long as no crimes are being committed. They have been in prison for breaking that rule before. Citizens walking past them keep a safe and cautious distance.

Kira is still fuming over what happened in Lion's Arch. "I don't know who I hate more. UHoT or Logan."

"I say we kill Logan first," Engie said. "He's always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

Alexis still can't believe Selene is alive. She's more concerned about that than Logan. "I saw Azeena deliver the final blow. There's no way she could have survived!"

"We all did," Kira added.

They stopped at the halfway point with a flat surface. Next to one wall is a portal gateframe in the middle of being constructed. A small portable generator is powering the device but its energy output is fluctuating. A portal has actually opened but is unstable. It could close at any time.

"I'll bet you UHoT put the Asurans up to this," Charsi pondered.

"Asurans? Why you say that?" Alexis asked.

"Think about it. They have hologram technology. We were looking at a projection of Selene."

"Holograms are transparent. What we saw was clearly solid," said Kira.

Engie's attention was focused on the portal itself, partially listening to the discussion. The other side looked like a dark reflection of the ramp section they are currently standing on. Out of curiousity, she slowly stuck her hand through the portal. The air on that side was colder. She pulled her hand out. After a brief pause, she decided to enter all the way.

"Assuming that was actually Selene," Alexis said, trying to make sense of this, "could Azeena be alive too?"

"If she is, she hasn't attempted to contact us yet," Kira told her.

Charsi noticed a wandering patrol guard watching them from further down the ramp, standing there watching them with his hand on a sword handle. She tapped Kira on the arm and directed her attention towards him by pointing. Alexis looked as well.

Charsi often enjoys using sarcasm when dealing with potential enemies. She took a couple steps forward to address him. "Oh, so sorry. We were not aware it's a crime to have a conversation in public." She paused before continuing. "Don't you have anything better to do?" The guard simply walked away. Charsi turned back to Kira and Alexis. "Men... I swear, the world would be much better off without them."

"Hey girls, come over here. You got to see this," Engie said. Her voice sounded slightly echoing and distant. The others saw her on the other side of the portal. They went inside, one at a time. It looked exactly like where they just were, only mostly in darkness and shadow. Even the sky looked evil with unnatural cloud formations swirling around.

"Where... are we?" Alexis wondered out loud.

A child-like voice spoke out from the shadow.

"Divinity's Reach."

They faced the direction of her voice, pulling out their weapons.

"Who's there? Show youself!" Kira said.

Two female Asurans stepped into what little light was present.

"Kira, take it easy. It's just us," one of them said. She appeared to be wearing elementalist attire.

Kira looked confused. _What are Asurans doing here? And how does that one know my name?_ , she thought.

The other Asuran was a ranger, staring at Alexis, surpsied to see her. "Alexis, you're alive. How is that possible?"

Alexis was puzzled by that statement, along with the others. "Of course I'm alive. And who are you?"

The duo looked at each other, not knowing what to make of this. The first one got out what looks like a guild communicator.

"Ellie to Kira."

There was a brief pause. _"Yes, Ellie?"_

 _What kind of sorcery is this?_ , Kira thought. _This has to be some sort of trick!_

She was starting to get angry and the one called Ellie is noticing it.

"Um, where are you right now?" she continued.

 _"We're at what used to be the city bank. Why?"_

"I need all of you up here at the halfway part of the ramp right now. It's an emergency!"

"Actually, it's a funeral," Kira said, pointing one pistol at Ellie and the other at her friend, "Yours!"

Without hesitation, she pulled both triggers in rapid fire mode, filling their bodies with bullets. They ended up falling down by the opposing wall. Kira then shot the communicator itself. She turned to the others with a smile. "At least I finally got to kill someone today."

All four laughed briefly. Kira then heard footsteps running to their location from further up the ramp.

"Someone's coming. Get ready."

They assumed a battle stance towards the upper ramp and waited. Moments later, the footsteps of the other group reached the halfway point. The Vidells pointed their weapons at them and were shocked to see who it was.

Reflections of themselves. Three of them. There are now _two_ of Kira, Charsi and Engie. But the armor colors of this second quartet were not red-abyss. And there was a purple skinned female Sylvari mesmer with them. They were pointing their own weapons as well.

A standoff. Like the second Asuran, the colorful Vidells were surprised to see Alexis.

"Alexis!" Kira's blue-black twin said.

The red-abyss Vidells looked at each other briefly, not knowing what to make of all this. Kira then recognized who the Sylvari is.

"Chancellor Violett? What are you doing here? You know Sylvari are not welcome in our city!"

The colorful Vidells looked at each other in confusion. They then noticed the dead bodies of the Asurans laying on the ground by the opposing wall, covered in bullet holes.

"No!" 'Violett' yelled out.

"We should go. Now," Engie said to the others of her group.

"Good idea," said Kira. The four slowly backed up and into the portal. As she was stepping though, she raised up her pistols, quickly blew away smoke that was coming out of the barrels and then smirked directly at the Sylvari before turning away from her. The portal was starting to close.

'Violett' screamed in rage, raised up the greatsword she was carrying and swung it in her direction. Kira turned around, pistols ready to fire. The portal had closed with what sounded like something striking stone.

"All right, what just happened?" Kira wondered.

"Hey! Put those pistols away!" a familiar child-like voice said to her.

They quickly turned to the source of the voice. It's Ellie, holding a toolkit in her left hand. They all lowered their weapons and are puzzled even more. Kira just killed her or so she thought.

"Wha... what the..."

"Portal vortex energy is highly vulnerable to ignition flares and high speed projectiles, which would result in a gateframe explosion. What are you trying to do, blow up at least half the city?" Ellie said.

Kira paused a few moments before saying anything else. "Come on, girls. Let's get out of here."

They swiftly put away their weapons and headed down the ramp, walking past Ellie, even glancing back once or twice. The second Asuran approached Ellie from the upper ramp with a cube shaped device in her hands. Ellie turned to face her.

"Lynni, did you see what just transpired?" Ellie asked.

"Yep, all of it. We really need to be more careful with humans or they will be the death of us all." She set the cube down, looking at the generator, which stopped functioning. "Oh, come on! I thought I had that thing fixed!" She sighed then opened a panel, exposing some circuitry and began working on it.

Ellie looked back towards where the Vidells went to. "Skritt-brain bookahs."


	20. Chapter 19

**The Grove**

 **Maker's Terrace**

In the late afternoon hours at the Maker's Terrace of the Grove, business is around average today. Young inspiring crafters are learning various trades such as leatherwork, artificing and tailoring. Even some older master crafters are there to provide lessons and tips on how to improve their own crafting skills.

Bhia, a master chef, is with a male student named Trahearne, a former necromancer who inspires to become a chef himself.

"I am... in need of some supplies," he nervously said, holding a list in his hand.

"Now you don't have to be nervous around me. I'm more than happy to get you started on the fine art of cooking." she assured him. "What would you like?"

He handed the list to Bhia. She took it from him.

"You could have simply told me what you needed."

Trahearne was clearly a bit shy. She sighed with a smile and looked at the list.

"Let's see here... three bottles of soy sauce, one small bag of rice, packets of salt and two jugs of water. Well, you're in luck today. I received new shipments of these items just yesterday. I'll have them prepared for you in a moment."

He nodded in acknowledgment as she turned to get them. About a minute later, she returned to the counter with a large bag.

"There we go. That will be two silver, please."

He pulled out two silver from a belt pouch and gave it to her.

"Thank you for your business. Hope to see you again... oh, and I added some parsley leaves as well at no extra charge."

"Thank you," he said, then turned to leave as she put the money away in a safe container. Approaching Bhia's counter is a purple skinned female mesmer and one of the Grove's top ranking officials.

"Ah, Chancellor Violett. If I had known you were coming over, I would have cleaned up the station a little better."

"That's quite all right. I was a student of the cooking trade myself once. I know how messy it can be at times." She then noticed what looked like new ingredients in large bowls she did not recognize in a variety of different colors. They are powder-like yet slightly crunchy. "Curious, what is that over there?"

"I have been experimenting with trying to create a new form of candy and it is quite popular with those who tried it. Would you like a sample?"

Violett smiled. "Been a long time since I had candy of any kind... very well."

Using a small bowl, Bhia scooped some of the blue powder type in it and handed the bowl to Violett. "Now don't just chew it right away. Give it a moment to dissolve in your mouth."

Violett placed a tiny amount in her mouth and waited. It's a blueberry flavor. It felt like the candy was popping and fizzing on her tongue. She was slightly taken by surprise but did not spit it out. As she swallowed it, the sensation continued down her throat.

"Oh my. That was strange," said Violett.

"Had some trouble coming up with a name for it but I finally decided on Pop Rocks."

"That does sound appropiate. This might possibly become a top selling item one day."

"I hope so," Bhia said with relief.

A female messenger approached the cooking station.

"Chancellor Violett?"

The mesmer turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Your presence is requested at the Privot Gardens right away."

"Does this pertain to our... guest... by any chance?"

"Yes, Chancellor. She is not yet awake but has entered a dream state."

"Thank you, young one. I will be there shortly."

The messenger bowed her head and then left.

Violett looked back at Bhia. "I would like to sample more flavors you have made at another time."

"Sounds good. You know where to find me."

Smiling, Violett left the station and made her way to the northwest section of the city, where the Privot Gardens is located. Inside, a private medical facility was set up that is not available for public use. She went inside. The avatar of the Pale Tree was here too, along with other officials and healers.

On a bed of giant soft leaves, a female human in guardian armor lays on it. She is dreaming. Her head is slightly tossing and turning, with rapid eye movement under the eyelids.

"I came as soon as I could," Violett said, approaching the bed. "How is she?"

"Her condition is unlike anything we have seen before," one healer told her. "Given our limited knowledge of human biology, I cannot say for certain what is happening to her."

"I sense a dark and powerful energy within and it is slowly increasing in strength," the Avatar said.

"Where did she come from?" Violett asked.

Another healer answered. "She just appeared in the lower depths of the city. No one can explain how she got there undetected."

"I had patrol guards bring her here," Avatar said.

Violett then noticed a guild emblem on the chest piece of the guardian's armor. It features a white dragon on a red background.

"This emblem... is there a way to determine which guild or faction it belongs to?"

"We already have," the first healer said. "It is the guild emblem of the Unified Heroes of Tyria."

Violett thought out loud. "Unified Heroes of Tyria... if I recall, we sent an ambassador to Lion's Arch to meet with them a few months ago. Azelia Heartshaper, if I'm not mistaken."

"Correct," the Avatar confirmed. "She may be able to help us on this matter. I would like for you to contact her personally and acquire her services."

"Very well. I shall leave at once." Violett bowed her head to the Avatar and left the facility, heading to the northern end of the city, where the portal to Lion's Arch awaits.


	21. Chapter 20

**Divinity's Reach**

The secret base of the Vidells is in a corner of the city's Great Collapse area, hidden underneath rock and debris that hasn't been touched in many months. They actually managed to turn their underground shelter into a livable small house, including beds, light sources, carpeted floors, water well, a door and other features.

They are inside and just now getting over what happened with the portal and the Asurans. But before they could get undressed and be more comfortable for the night, there was a rapid soft knocking on the door. All four stopped in place, looking towards the door.

"I didn't see anyone following us. Did you?" Alexis said, almost whispering.

"Not me," Charsi whispered.

Another round of rapid soft knocking was heard. Kira quietly grabbed her pistol from atop a dresser she had set it on and slowly went to the door, having it in hand ready to fire.

"Videll, you there?" a high pitched female voice said from the other side of the door.

Kira relaxed, lowered her pistol and looked at the others. "It's Katterwik." Everyone now relaxed, knowing who it is. She opened the door slightly to look out. Katterwik is a white-furred Skritt who serves the Vidells as a spy.

"So the Lionguard finally let you out of jail, eh?" Kira said. Katterwik has been locked up for trespassing the past week.

"No release. I dig under dirt floor. Few days ago. Stay hidden until search end."

"I see. Well, we don't have any assignments for you right now."

"What you need, I have."

Kira didn't know what she was taking about. "And what is it I need?"

"Location of sister. You call her Azeena."

The other sisters heard that with surprise.

"What did she say?" said Engie.

Kira opened the door a little more, grabbed Katterwik by the chest, yanked her inside and closed the door. She readied the pistol for use and placed it under the Skritt's chin.

"Now you listen to me, rat. Azeena is dead. I strongly suggest you- "

"No, no. Not dead. I see her. Alive!"

Kira glanced at her sisters then back to Katterwik.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I tell truth!"

Kira decided to play along, although annoyed. "All right, where is she?"

"Ten cheese!"

Charsi stepped forward. "Hold on. You want ten cheese wedges in exchange for telling us?"

Katterwik pulled out a scroll and handed it to Kira. "Here. I hide and draw map. Not seen."

Kira stood up, set the pistol aside and studied the scroll contents for a few moments. Not exactly a detailed and well prepared map but it had rough lined familiar shapes.

"Sylvari Grove. Privet Gardens."

"Assuming this is true, what makes you certain she is alive?" Kira asked.

"Sylvari carry her inside. Breathing but not awake. Not lie!"

Kira gave it some thought for a few moments, went over to a crate and pulled out two cheese wedges. She held them out for Katterwik to take.

"Not two. Want ten."

Kira got almost right in her face. "We're about to head over to the Grove to verify this. If you're telling the truth and Azeena is indeed alive, I'll get you enough cheese to last a lifetime. Now take this and go."

Excited over the offer, Katterwik laughed to herself and took the wedges. Kira let her out and closed the door.

"Get your boots back on, girls. We're leaving right now," Kira ordered.

"Are you seriously going to give that rat a lifetime supply of cheese?" Alexis asked.

Kira gave her a sly smirk. "Of course not. Besides, I gave her moldy cheese she won't eat." They all chuckled. "Engie, bring your flamethrower. If Azeena is there, either the Sylvari hands her over immediately, without question or hesitation, or we burn their precious forest to the ground."

The guardian in the Sylvari's care is indeed Azeena Videll. Not the Azeena of this alternate timeline, but the original. She ended up in the Grove about an hour after Selene appeared in Gendarran Fields. Inside her mind in a dream, a personal war is in progress as a struggle of personalities battles each other. The ultimate conflict of good and evil one can have... against yourself.

The dreamstate is taking place at the Eternal Battlegrounds. The sky is covered with rapid moving violent storm clouds and thunder, yet there is no rain. Lightning strikes the area now and then but not too close to the combatants.

Off to one side of the arena on a higher ledge, a large horse-sized miniature version of Zhaitan is confined inside a cage. The dragon represents the dark energy that was absorbed into Azeena's body. In front of the cage is the form of her great-grandmother and a monk of the first Guild Wars, Azeena Videl. She is bound in mystic chains, secured to the ground, her eyes glowing red and represents the amplified power of the corrupted Signet Of Judgment. Her mouth is also gagged to prevent her from speaking.

Both the 'Good Azeena' (GA for short) and 'Evil Azeena' (EA) are wearing the same Invader armor with the guild emblem chest piece. The only difference in appearance is parts of EA's white and black colors are red instead. Her eyes are of a normal color and not glowing. Although the armors are supposed to be metal, in this dreamstate, they are made out of leather. They just look like metal.

Both have already been trading punches for a short time as though it were a boxing match. GA went for a right hook, EA ducks and lands a hard punch to the stomach. EA then backhanded her with the same hand as she stood back up, causing GA to stagger but not fall.

EA charged forward to deliver a punch with increased velocity. GA saw it coming, bent down just enough to grab EA by the waist, lifted her off the ground and charged herself towards the stone ledge where Zhaitan is watching. The top edge of the ledge extends out a bit further than the base. She slams EA's upper back into that edge as hard as she could.

GA released her and EA fell to the ground in pain, slowly rolling around to be face up. GA faced Zhaitan.

"I **refuse**... to be controlled... by you two... ever again!" Azeena said to them, breathing more heavy.

Zhaitan angrily rammed the front side of the cage in order to knock it down, not once but twice. Both attempts failed. Not caring what they think of her statement, GA focused her attention back to her opponent.

EA had secretly grabbed some dirt in her hand while GA was talking to them. GA grabbed her hair and was pulling her up to a sitting position. EA threw the dirt in GA's eyes and pulled herself back to her feet. While GA was brushing away the dirt, EA hooked her left forearm around GA's throat from behind and punched GA hard in the kidneys multiple times.

Zhaitan definitely liked that. The dragon roared in approval.

"Finish her! SET US FREE!" the bound Azeena screamed in thought, unable to actually say it. In the waking world, bruises began to appear on Azeena's body. If the battle doesn't end soon, she might end up killing herself.


	22. Chapter 21

**Lion's Arch**

Chancellor Violett hadn't been in Lion's Arch long. She and UHoT are currently in the Commodore's Manor. Its owner, Commodore Lawson Marriner, is on an extended business trip and as a favor to UHoT for saving his life, he granted them permission to use the manor as a base and shelter if they ever need it.

Violett told them about Azeena, but not by name since she didn't know that part. Selene knew right away who she was referring to by her description so she explained to everyone the situation involving herself, Azeena, the timejump project, all of it. UHoT then told her about how the Azeena and Selene of this timeline met less than a week ago in a one on one battle. Selene won after delivering a fatal blow to Azeena but the injuries she herself sustained had reached a critical stage. She died minutes later in Azelia's arms.

"I must admit, these are some of the most interesting stories I've ever heard. Especially yours, Selene," Violett said.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're not the Selene we buried and the Azeena who is in the Grove is not the one she killed?" Catherine asked.

"That's right," Selene said.

"But, but... you look and sound just like her," said Azelia.

"For me, the most interesting part is this good and evil role reversal," Selene told Violett. "Some who are good are now evil and vice versa. I never thought I'd see the Videll sisters as villains and you not associated with them."

Violett was slightly confused by that last part. "Why _would_ I be?"

"In my timeline, you are their adopted sister. They also had two others, both Asurans, who were an elementalist and ranger."

This was a lot for a majority of those in attendance to take in.

"I need another drink before my head explodes," Himedahl said before getting up to get a pint of mead in another room. Without saying a word, Guardian Bat did the same.

"Eight Vidells, including myself... incredible," Violett said.

"I can't imagine our guild being evil or wanting to hurt others. Do you think such a timeline is out there in which we are?" Nymhe wondered.

"It would have to be a very corrupted timeline for us to be like that," Tesla replied.

If only they all knew, the insane Azelia is probably still giggling manically.

"I'm going to assume Azeena's VM unit is not working properly too. Unless we can find someone who can fix them, we're stuck here," said Selene.

Zura pondered for a moment. "I might know someone who can help."

"Oh?" Violet said. "And who might that be?"

"There's this one Asuran whose life I saved from the Vidells. I believe her name was... Diina... or something like that. She owes me a favor."

"The Diina of my world is part of the team that set up the timejump project. Think you can find her again?" Selene asked, deciding not to mention she was also part of UHoT.

"I can try."

"Then I suggest you head over to Rata Sum and convince her to help us," Azelia instructed. She is the temporary leader until UHoT votes on who should fill the role full-time. Zura nodded in agreement, finished her drink and left the manor for Rata Sum.

Imagine that. Azelia, in charge of the guild... in three different timelines.

"We still need someone to remove Azeena from the Grove. The ceasefire truce between Humans and Sylvari is not an easy one to maintain," Violet said.

"And we will," Azelia told her. "Let's get over there right away. Himedahl, if you're done drinking, I require your assistance please. Selene, Rasolnika, you're with me."

 **Original timeline**

 **Rata Sum**

The timelab krewe was hard at work perfecting the VM unit reconfiguration matrix. There must be no room for error of any kind or Selene and Azeena will never return to their timeline. To avoid further delays, everyone else is not disturbing them. A short distance away from the lab, Kira and Azelia are sitting under the shade of a large tree, resting side by side.

"All that 'temporal mechanics' talk was getting way over my head," said Azelia.

"You're not the only one. So many fancy and complicated words."

Both looked at each other. "Asurans," they said in unison, giggling.

"Still got to love them, though. They do know what they're talking about," Azelia said.

There was a short pause of silence.

"I wonder what Azeena and Selene are doing now," Kira said. "Well, from their point in time, that is."

"I'm just wondering what the history of their timelines are. Who knows how different they might be than ours."

Kira thought for a moment. "A world obsessed with war and destruction, almost everyone dies because of it." She shuddered at the thought of such a place.

"A world where this so-called elder dragon Zhaitan exists."

Kira then had an idea. They were enjoying this little game of 'What if...?', almost like playful little girls.

"Oh, I got one! A world where the Skritt and Asurans are all one big race."

Both laughed out loud on how silly it sounded.

"Askritturans!" Azelia said.

Their laughter became even louder. By the time they settled down, both of them noticed the entire Asuran krewe was staring at them through the timelab windows. Diina rolled her eyes and returned to her station. The others followed suit. Kira and Azelia got up, then walked away from the lab, trying to contain their laughing.


	23. Chapter 22

**Alternate Timeline**

 **Azeena's Dreamstate**

 **"Eternal Battlegrounds"**

After EA pummeled GA in the kidneys like a punching bag, she shoved her down. Holding her side with one hand, GA slowly turned over to try to get back up. When she got to her hands and knees, EA kicked her hard in the ribs, knocking her a short distance away. EA faced her bound self with arms stretched out, smiling.

"This is going to be easier than I thought!" she said, and then laughed looking up to the sky.

However, they looked alarmed, but not at EA. Instead, they were looking at someone _behind_ her... and it's not GA. A female Canthan warrior in silver Templar armor appeared out of nowhere, sneaked up behind EA and put her in a full nelson hold. EA thinks the person doing it is her good side. The attacker is actually Alexis Videl of Ascalon, from the first Guild Wars and the original Videl family.

She put more pressure on the guardian's neck. EA struggled around, trying to free herself. She then noticed GA was still on the ground, writhing in pain, and now wondered who is holding her. Focusing to summon more physical strength, she slowly began to break the hold. At the moment that Alexis' hands loosened, EA did a reverse headbutt with the back of her head. She then back elbowed Alexis in her side, staggering her. EA quickly floored Alexis with a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking her down and out. She paused to catch her breath.

"Nice armor... mind if I borrow it?" EA said to Alexis' unconscious body.

Before she could bend down to start removing the armor, a barrage of arrows struck her from behind, although some arrows missed. The arrows disappeared moments after impact but EA could still feel the damage they caused, whipping around as the barrage stopped.

 _Now what?_ she thought.

This new opponent is a female Canthan ranger named Vorcia Mandella. She is wearing white and dark leather Krytan armor. She is a "cousin" of the Videl family.

Zhaitan roared and a Zenith greatsword spit out of its mouth. EA sensed the weapon being flung her way, reached out and caught it in her right hand. Vorcia quickly prepared to launch another barrage but she wasn't fast enough. EA charged at her and with the greatsword in both hands, sliced the ranger's upper chest wide open. Vorcia drops to the ground, dead.

Two down, EA looked over at Zhaitan.

"Hey! I could have used this sooner to kill my good side!"

Three more women appeared. EA turned back around to see them. All of these extra participants entering the battle are mental representations of Azeena's ancestors.

The first is Violet Videl, a short haired Ascalon mesmer, wearing purple Primeval armor. The second is Lynni Samus, a Canthan necromancer and another family cousin. She wears white and black Elite Kurzick armor. Her hair is in twin ponytails and the eyes are solid white. The third is Charsi Videl, a Canthan elementalist. Her armor is a mixture of different types but is mainly Sunspear, white with pastel colored trim.

"What is going on?!" EA said to them.

Attacking in unison, Violet cast Crippling Anguish, Lynni cast Lingering Curse and Charsi cast Teinai's Heat. All three skills cause health degeneration. The combined energies strike their target in the chest with unforgiving force. EA is doing her best to remain standing and to maintain her hold on the greatsword, staggering back towards the ledge.

"Jade, take her down!" Charsi said.

Yet again from behind EA, up on the ledge next to Bound Azeena, a Canthan assassin joined the fray in green Shing Jea gear. She is Jade Videl and represents the melee tactics of GW2's Kira Videll. She pulled out twin daggers that are created from Jade-stone minerals (hence her name) and leaped off the ledge at EA, poised to thrust them in both sides of the guardian's neck.

With determined rage, EA became even more angry and leaped at the trio in front of her with Leap Of Faith. Upon landing, she knocked all three down and back a little bit, stunned but still alive. Jade had just barely missed her target by mere inches, crashing to the ground and dropping the daggers in the process.

EA jerked her head around and saw Jade laying there. "Where did she come from?" she said out loud to herself. During all this time, the good Azeena was still on the ground, unconscious but alive. The injuries were simply too much for her.

EA waited for Jade to get back to her feet and then used the greatsword skill Blinding Blade to shoot a blade connected to a chain at her. The blade connected to the upper chest. EA retracted the chain to pull her up close. Before Jade's forward momentum even stopped, EA swung her greatsword and sliced off her head. Violet, Lynni and Charsi were now beginning to sit up, clearing their heads.

Using quick thinking, EA ran over to the monk's position and placed a hand on her forehead in a tight claw-like hold.

"Ow! What are you doing?" she mentally said to her.

While holding on, all of the Signet Of Judgment energy was siphoned into EA's body. The monk's eyes faded back to a normal dark blue while EA's eyes became glowing red. EA released her. Both the bound Azeena and Zhaitan slumped over to one side, unconscious.

EA set her greatsword aside and willed the Signet to begin charging up. With newfound confidence, she casually walked over to the trio, who are now standing again.

"Her dark side is stronger than we thought," Lynni said to the others, her eyes focused on the approaching guardian.

"Kira," Violet said out loud in a British-like accent, "we could really use your help right now!"

EA raised her hand, preparing to fire, as a second assassin with a single light brown ponytail appeared in front of the trio. This one is equipped with a spear and shield, also wearing a mixture of white and black armor types. The chestpiece is Elite Canthan. She is Kira Videl and represents the ranged tactics of GW2's Kira Videll. Despite her small size, she is the strongest member of the original family line and a legendary survivor. If anyone can rival Evil Azeena's power or exceed it, it's her.

"I got this," Kira calmly said, not looking back at her sisters.

EA fired the signet's energy at near full power. Kira quickly positioned herself with her shield raised on her left forearm and blocked the incoming stream. She wasn't even straining to keep her balance. After a few moments, the energy stopped and faded away.

The four Videls were still there. Alive. Unharmed. Kira's shield successfully blocked it. EA couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nothing had **ever** withstood the power of the amplified Signet before now.

EA slowly began to take a few steps back in fear, not knowing what to do. Before she could even imagine how this is even possible, Kira lowered her shield and threw the spear at her with tremendous velocity. It went straight through EA's chest and heart, and struck the ledge behind her with part of its long arrowhead tip penetrating the stone.

As if EA wasn't in enough shock as it is, this made it worse. Quivering, she glanced down at the hole in her chest, then back to the quartet.

"Yes, you did it!" Violet shouted to Kira. Lynni and Charsi hugged each other, laughing in celebration. Kira simply kept her eyes on EA with a confident smirk.

With her right hand over the hole in her chest, EA dropped to one knee on the verge of collapse. Has Kira accomplished the impossible and shattered the essence of Zhaitan's corruption?


	24. Chapter 23

**The Grove**

The UHoT team emerged from the portal that led to the Grove. Violett didn't want to risk bringing more humans there until the ceasefire that ended their three month war becomes more solid. Azelia understood that, which is why she selected Selene and other Norn guildmates to accompany her. After arriving, they immediately saw that the Vidells got there before them. The sisters have only been there for a minute or so. There was no word from the Lionguard on their brief return to Lion's Arch to use the Grove portal.

"I know you walking salads are hiding our sister. Where is she?" Kira asked a female guard in a demanding tone.

"Where is... who?" she said. Only a very few Sylvari have any knowledge of Azeena even being there at all. This guard was not one of them.

"I'm starting to think they are related to Selene, when it comes to intelligence.", Alexis told Kira.

"And what makes _you_ such a genius?" Selene asked in a mocking way.

Everyone turned to see who said that. "You again!" said Alexis. "I should cut your tongue out for saying that!"

Selene walked up right to her face, not afraid. "Try it... I dare you."

Alexis reached for her axes but Kira stopped her by grabbing the warrior's arm. "No! Not here. Not yet anyway. We have more important business to tend to."

Kira turned back to the guard. The other Vidells kept their eye on UHoT. "If you don't tell me exactly what I want to know, I'm going to have Engie burn you to a crisp." She paused before continuing. "Where... is..."

Suddenly, she glanced behind the guard and saw three individuals approaching. One is the Avatar of the Pale Tree. Limping beside her is a battered, bruised, slightly burned and bloody Azeena Videll. Her eyes are dark blue and not glowing red. Another female guard was walking behind the two, carrying a Zenith greatsword, being careful not to cut herself on the blade edges. The weapon is almost as big as she is. Azeena's skin looks more pale than usual, almost zombie-like. In the guardian's subconscious mind, a large unseen crowd is cheering with the original Videls over the dreamstate outcome.

"Azeena!" Kira shouted. Everyone looked over at them in surprise. They all assumed she was dead days ago, unaware that this is not the same Azeena they were thinking about. Selene was relieved to know she is still alive and in the same timeline. The VM unit on Azeena's forearm is proof that she was indeed the original.

Kira ran over to Azeena and embraced her as the Avatar and the second guard went over to the others, specifically next to Azelia and Violett. Azeena reacted in pain. Kira quickly let go, realizing her error.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Kira pleaded. She then looked over the extent of the damage to her sister's body, then glared a hateful look at the Avatar. "What have you weeds done to her?!"

"This is not our doing," Avatar said. "These injuries were created as a result of..."

"LIAR!"

Azelia stepped in front of her mother, scepter in hand. "Leave her alone! The Mother Tree never lies!" she told Kira.

"So much for the ceasefire," Charsi said before laughing about it. Engie prepped her flamethrower, anticipating conflict. Violett saw her do that and readied her own twin swords.

Unseen and unheard by all, an electrical surge was flooding the gateframe of the nearby portal. A surge that could only be caused by a bolt of lightning but there was no storm above them. The portal itself began to distort in an unusual way.

"Ki...ra..." Azeena struggled to say.

The thief immediately turned her attention back to her. "I'm here. Don't worry, we will kill them all and- "

"No... combat."

Kira glanced over to the other Vidells, who were just as puzzled by her saying that. She looked back to Azeena.

"Um, all right. Then what is it you want to do?"

There was a pause before answering. "To... go... home."

Kira mentally questioned her reasoning but Azeena is their leader. "Very well, we will respect your wishes." She then looked over to the second guard. "You there! That greatsword belongs to Azeena. Give it to her and I'll consider sparing your pathetic life!"

The guard looked over to the Avatar for guidance. She nodded in approval of the request. Nervously, the guard walked over to Kira and Azeena. Violett went with her, swords still armed. They stopped in arm's reach of the other duo. Kira and Violett were staring at each other as the guard held out the weapon with the handle facing Azeena.

"First, you enter Divinity's Reach without permission and attempted to attack us," Kira said to Violett. "Now you have the gall to stand there and defend that glowing Sylvari's blatant lies. For someone who wanted the war to end, you sure have a funny way of showing it!"

"Deception is not a virtue our Mother possesses. As for Divinity's Reach, you are clearly mistaken," said Azelia.

With shaking hands, Azeena took the greatsword by the handle. Given her weakened condition, the blade part dropped to the ground with her still holding on to it. The guard was about to help her lift it back up but Azeena nodded no to her. She wanted to do it herself or at least try to.

"Oh really... Engie, Charsi, Alexis! Did we or did we not see Violett in our city earlier?"

"Of course we did!" said Engie.

"How can you _not_ see an ugly face like that?" Charsi said.

Rasolnika took a step towards her. "You're one to talk. Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Charsi took offense to that comment, readying her axe and dagger. Rasolnika's hands softly glowed with elemental magic.

"Let's get something straight," Violett said to Kira. "You speak as if you and your sisters personally own Divinity's Reach. You don't. And I haven't even been there since our little war began. You were delusional then and you still are now."

Azeena closed her eyes in pain but it was not because of her injuries. The guard was concerned. Even the Avatar sensed a disturbance of some kind but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. In Azeena's subconscious, the crowd went from cheering to reacting in horror. She began to become more and more angry, taking deeper breaths. It wasn't long before everyone noticed her rapidly changing condition. Azeena slowly lifted up the greatsword and then her own head. She opened her eyes. They are once again glowing red.

"What is happening to her?" Selene wondered.

Everyone started to back away from Azeena, including the other Vidells. How is this possible? Her corrupted evil side was defeated.

Or was she?


	25. Chapter 24

**Azeena's Dreamstate**

A large crowd of unseen spectators cheered all around the arena in approval of how the battle ended. Violet joined in on the hug between Lynni and Charsi as Kira strolled over to EA, who is on the ground face down, not moving. With her foot, Kira rolled her over. The evil persona had been coughing up blood in her final moments.

"If I had known beating you was going to be this easy," Kira said, looking down at her, "I would have done it with my bare hands."

She turned away and walked back to the others, high fiving everyone, then they all had a group hug together. The clouds in the sky above them was becoming a dark hue of red. Thunder rumbled more often as lightning illuminate the clouds, not striking down. Kira looked up to notice it with the others doing the same moments later. The crowd's cheering simmered into talking among themselves, wondering what is happening.

The roar of a dragon echoed throughout the battlefield. The Videls, now on high alert after hearing it, scanned the sky in all directions, searching for an actual dragon.

"What's going on? Azeena's dark side is dead!" Violet said out loud.

Kira is more concerned than the others. "Something's not right."

"Oh, you think?" said Lynni.

An aura of fire magic enveloped on Charsi's hands, ready for anything.

In front of the stone ledge, another form of monk Azeena appeared. She is in her normal blue and white Elite Sunspear armor and her eyes are not glowing. She is walking towards where the group is standing, not displaying any emotion.

"Why are you here? The threat is over," Kira said to her.

The monk stopped next to EA and paused to look down at her. She then kneeled down, placed a hand on EA's forehead and closed her eyes. Her hand glowed in a soft aura of white light.

"What is she doing?" Lynni asked. The hole in EA's chest is regenerating and closing.

"Dwayna, save us! She's RESURRECTING her!" Charsi shouted.

"WHAT?!" Violet screamed. The monk looked up to her greatly surprised sisters. She has the eyes of a dragon. To be specific, the eyes of Zhaitan.

She slowly laughed out loud in a deep male demonic tone. The absorbing crystal of Azeena's greatsword still contains the combination of Zhaitan's dark energy and the Signet Of Judgment. When Azeena took hold of it in the waking world, her body was filled with its evil power again. This version of her represents that power.

Evil Azeena's eyes snapped open, glowing red, and immediately sat up, glaring directly at Kira. She is not displaying emotion of any kind. The unseen crowd is now reacting in horror over this unexpected development. The Videls took a few steps back. EA got up to her feet, not breaking her gaze. With the revival completed, the monk faded away from view.

"Kira, think you can beat her again?" Lynni said.

The assassin narrowed her eyes, in thought. "One way to find out." She leaned over to look around EA, to see where her spear is. Kira then raised up her hand. The spear disappeared from the ledge and reappeared in her hand. EA didn't seem to care.

"All right, you ready to die a second time?" Kira said. Channeling her strength to maximum, she assumed a throwing stance.

"Finish her!" Violet shouted.

Kira threw the spear with even greater velocity than the last time. It landed directly where the hole originally was. This time, it completely shattered on impact. EA wasn't even staggered or fazed by the blow in any way.

Everyone is in disbelief. Kira slowly looked towards the others. "Run," she whispered.

But before anyone could do anything, EA quickly raised up her right hand, now displaying rage. The Signet's power immediately blasted from it, covering the entire battlefield, and killing the Videl family.

 **Waking world - The Grove**

Holding the greatsword in her left hand, Azeena grabbed the second guard's head by the hair with the right hand. She ripped the entire head from her shoulders, including the upper portions of the spine. Violett screamed out in fright as everyone except the Avatar is now on edge, ready to fight somebody.

Seeing that Azeena quickly changed her mind on what to do, Kira pulled out her pistol and fiery dragon sword. She put the pistol to Violett's head and fired. The mesmer fell over to the ground in silence. Kira shot even more rounds in the body.

And that's when the fight started.

Alexis whipped out her twin axes and turned towards Selene. Before she could strike, Himedahl shot her with a series of rapid fire arrows in the chest. Not having her own bow, Selene had to improvise. She snatched two arrows from the quiver on his belt and with one in each hand, she thrust them deep into Alexis' eyes.

Engie got further away from the action to give herself some distance for proper use of her explosives as Alexis fell to the ground, dead. Readying grenades, she waited for an opening that wouldn't harm her own sisters. Selene ran at her at full speed and shoulder tackled her down. The grenades fell out of Engie's hands and rolled on the ground back to her... armed.

Charsi transformed into her Death Shroud form. She activated Life Transfer on both Himedahl and Rasolnika at the same time. The Norn elementalist never had a chance to take any action herself. They both struggled to escape from it.

Boom! The grenades exploded, killing Engie.

Kira stealth teleported over to Selene and began pistol whipping her left and right. Azeena now turns her focus towards Azelia and the Avatar, walking to them, still limping. Azelia switched weapons from a scepter to a greatsword of her own.

"Mother, stay behind me! I'll protect you!" she said, motioning Avatar to slowly back up, crossing the face of the portal. From the other side, someone was watching the two walk backward as Azelia channeled Spatial Surge constantly, striking the guardian in the chest. It's having no effect. As they got a short distance out of the portal's view, Azeena now crossed in front of it, still being hit by the Surges.

Himedahl's life force had been totally drained. He falls over dead. But as for Rasolnika, she fired a bolt of lightning at Charsi, breaking the spell but not killing the necromancer. Both women fall down.

While Selene was briefly stunned next to a tree, Kira took her left arm and bent it around the tree with tremendous force, breaking her shoulder into multiple internal pieces. Selene screamed in pain, dropping to the ground holding on to her disabled left arm. Kira then charged Azelia and tackled her down, knocking the greatsword from her hands and disrupting the Surges. Avatar decided to flee, unable to defend herself. Azelia and Kira rolled around on the ground, exchanging punches.

Rasolnika barely had any strength left to stand after escaping the Life Transfer. She started to go help Azelia but Charsi shot her in the back with a Life Blast spell. Charsi is too weakened to get up at the moment.

Azeena watched the brawl between Azelia and Kira, looking for an opening to strike down the mesmer herself, if necessary. But then, she notices something strange out of the corner of her eye. She slowly looked towards the portal and what she sees on the other side is rather strange. She saw Azelia... but at _Rata Sum_ , not the Grove. There were no sounds coming from that side.

Azeena tilted her head slightly in confusion. She looked over to the brawl. Azelia was definitely over there. She then looked back to the portal. This other Azelia was now doing what appears to be a 'come to me' gesture. But in Azeena's corrupted mind, she think it's a taunt, angering her. The Signet is powering up. She points her right hand at the portal. 'Azelia' and others who were with her appear to be on alert. Azeena screamed in fury and fired the Signet into the portal itself. The vortex absorbed the energy, creating an overload surge in the portal's gateframe.

The gateframe exploded, knocking back anyone who was close by. Kira and Azelia are stunned for a short time. Selene was protected by the tree she was against. She looked behind her as Azeena got back up, weakened by the explosion herself. The guardian sees her and warms up the Signet again, her hand raised where the crackling static of white energy moved like spiders.


	26. Chapter 25

**Original timeline**

 **UHoT Timelab**

About an hour or so later, the preparations were finally complete.

"That should do it. I don't think we can improve the code any better than this," Diina told the krewe.

Zigg paused to relax from his terminal. "And the waiting game begins."

Lynni is drinking some water over by a window as Ellie watches the QTT cube. With each passing minute, she thought the chances of Azeena and Selene's safe return might decrease. Azelia and the others entered the lab.

"Sorry about earlier. Didn't realize we were _that_ loud," Azelia said.

Diina just smiled and waved it aside. "We just finished making our changes. All we need now is a solid signal from either of them."

She didn't have to wait long at all. After a few minutes of silence, the QTT registered a VM signal detected in the spacetime continuum. It put everyone on alert. The krewe moved faster than ever since the project first began. Lynni dropped her water and hopped in her terminal seat.

"It's from Unit 02-A," Ellie reported. "Azeena!"

"Zigg, lock on to her signal!" Diina ordered.

He entered commands as fast as his short fingers would let him.

"Come on, come on!" Diina insisted.

"Just a few more seconds," Zigg told her.

"Frequency overlay in place and stable for about 8 more seconds," Lynni reported.

The anticipation was killing Diina. "Zigg!"

He finished his part. "Do it!"

Diina entered a quick command of her own and pressed a big round button to complete it. "Transmission in progress!"

 **Alternate timeline**

 **The Grove**

Selene forced herself up to her feet as Azeena finished charging the Signet. Selene managed to run a few steps before the Signet fired where she was sitting. The blast was not at full strength and the shockwave from it knocked her down. She rolled over on her back as quickly as possible.

Kira and Azelia was also beginning to get back up. Kira saw Azeena and Selene a short distance away. She started to go help Azeena but Azelia grabbed her boot and tripped her. Their punching brawl continued.

Azeena noticed Azelia's greatsword was close to her and picked it up. Selene tried to get up but Azeena stepped on her bad arm upon arriving at her location, causing more pain to the shoulder. She raised the greatsword overhead using both hands, with intention of driving it through Selene's skull.

Azeena had to be stopped. Selene turned her head away with eyes closed and raised her right forearm over her head and braced herself, fearing for the worst.

At least ten to fifteen seconds have passed. Nothing happened yet.

Selene decided to open her eyes and see what was causing the delay. She did so and very slowly turned her head to look at her, lowering her forearm for a better view. Azeena was just standing there in that same pose, staring at the VM unit on Selene's arm.

However, Azeena's face was different. Her temper has been greatly reduced almost to a calm-like state. The glowing of her eyes was not as bright. The expression on her face was one of great confusion, as if something was affecting her mind.

Azeena then slowly lowered the greatsword off to one side of her and dropped it. She then reached down and gently grabbed Selene's forearm by the hand. With her other hand, she helped Selene slowly get back to her feet, not taking her eyes off of the VM unit. Selene herself was just as surprised. Has Azeena somehow managed to regain what was left of her sanity? Selene then looked over at Azelia and Kira, who stopped in wonder of what would happen.

Kira especially was now more calm. The reduction of Azeena's corrupted power levels had spread to her, making her less rebellious.

"What's... happening to me?" Kira asked.

Charsi slowly sat up, also affected by the reduction. "Ow, my head."

Selene believed they would no longer be a threat to anyone. Everyone was getting to their feet.

"Pl... please... for... give... me," said Azeena.

She then repositioned herself to view the VM unit so the control panel wouldn't be upside down to her. The expression of confusion was still there on Azeena's face. She was trying to understand something but wasn't sure _how_. Azeena began slowly pressing buttons on the unit's panel. It didn't appear to be random because Selene recognized what was being entered.

"These look like Diina's equations," Selene said. "How do you know them?"

Diina's plan was a success. Azeena received the modified reconfiguration codes but because of the absorbing part of her corrupted energy, the knowledge was absorbed directly to her mind. From Azeena's subconscious point of view, Diina represents the modified codes, who appeared out of nowhere to blast Evil Azeena with a meteor shower, knocking her out, and then restored the good side's health before disappearing herself, thinking EA is dead.

"We... do not... belong... here," said Azeena, continuing to work. "Not... our... time... line."

"Yes, I already figured that was the case," Selene informed her.

"This... will... send... us... back... home."

She finished modifying the unit and started working on her own. A countdown timer displayed on Selene's unit panel. The timejump sequence is set to automatically activate in one minute and cannot be turned off. Selene turned her attention to the others.

"We sincerely apologize for all the chaos and confusion our presence has caused everyone. It was not intentional. We are moments away from leaving," she told them.

45 seconds remaining.

Azelia had a tear in her eye. "Do you really have to go?"

Selene paused before answering. "Like she said, we don't belong here." She then looked over to Azeena. The guardian was just standing there with her finger over the control panel, not pushing anything. Her eyes had the look of concern in them.

30 seconds.

"Azeena, what is it?" Selene asked her.

She paused before responding. "Can't... remember... how... to... finish... this." In her mind, Evil Azeena is starting to wake up again, groggy and disoriented.

Selene got closer to view Azeena's unit panel. Everything had been entered except for two things. The spacetime coordinates of the original timeline and the countdown timer. She can still activate the timejump but the destination will be random.

15 seconds.

"Try to remember! You have to!" Selene pleaded.

Azeena tried to think for a few moments. "It's... gone." The knowledge has faded away into oblivion. They looked at each other. Evil Azeena's head is almost cleared.

"Tell... sisters... I... love... them."

6... 5... 4...

Selene didn't know what to say. With Azeena's memory of the codes now forgotten, her corruption power levels were slowly rising again. The red glow of her eyes began to glow brighter.

3... 2... 1... timejump sequence activated.

In a brief flash of light, Selene disappeared with a pop of the air around where she stood. Azeena is now struggling to concentrate but it was a losing battle. With the last fragment of her free will, she manually activated her own unit, disappearing in another flash of light.

In her mind, the evil side grabbed the good side's head with both hands and twisted it almost 180 degrees, breaking her neck.

For the first time that she can remember, Kira began to cry, knowing she will never see Azeena again. Azelia noticed it and embraced her. To the mesmer's surprise, Kira did the same. A new beginning and possibly a new friendship.


	27. Chapter 26

**Corrupted timeline**

 **Divinity's Reach - Palace Room**

"At least we had fun... turning your 'Dream'... into a nightmare... but now... the nightmare... is OVER!"

Selene began to squeeze as tightly as she can. Violet can no longer scream out.

Without warning, the blade of a greatsword was thrust into Selene's back, penetrating both women, and coming out of Violet's chest.

"It certainly is," said Azelia, giggling in delight. Her hands are on the greatsword handle.

"Azelia... you... traitor," said Selene.

"Now that I got you out of the way, I will take my rightful place as leader of the guild."

Azelia pulled out the greatsword and with a strong side kick to Selene's lower back, she knocked them both down.

"And queen of all Tyria!"

She laughed out loud in her victory, the sole survivor. She strolled over to the throne and sat down in it with one leg draped over an armrest. The insane mesmer then contemplated what to do next, continuing to giggle to herself.

From somewhere behind the throne, there was a flash of light and a soft pop in the air. She noticed the flash from the shadows in front of her and stopped giggling.

"Huh?"

She got up, took a step away from the throne and turned to see what it was. Someone was standing there, mostly hidden by the dark.

"Who are y- ..."

Before Azelia could finish asking the question, the figure's right hand grabbed her by the throat, pushing her slightly back. Now visible by nearby torchlight, the figure can be seen. A female Risen wearing white and black guardian armor with red trim.

It's Azeena, now fully converted.

Refusing to be beaten so soon, Azelia grabbed her right forearm and dug her fingertips in as deep as she could. Fueled by adrenaline, she slowly twisted the forearm away from her, releasing the grip. With her other hand, Azelia grabbed Azeena by the chestpiece, yanked her close and delivered a headbutt. Azeena staggered against a back wall. Azelia quickly backed up almost to the other side of the room to get a good running start. She charged at her at full speed. When she got close, Azelia jumped up and hit Azeena with a dropkick, sending the Risen guardian crashing through the wall.

She didn't drop as far as Kira and Engie did but it still caused plenty of internal damage on impact with the ground. Azelia stood at the opening in the wall, now with Violet's greatsword secured to her back. She jumped up and out of the window to gain altitude, raising her feet up. Again, when she got close, she drove her feet as hard as possible on Azeena's chest, crushing her ribs on both sides. Azelia stumbled over herself afterward, unable to maintain balance.

Azeena is coughing up blood once more. With greatsword in her hands, Azelia stood over her with the weapon raised up high. She drove it through Azeena's head and the dirt ground below, down to the hilt.

That was exactly what Azeena tried to do to Selene.

Azelia stood up straight, giggling and catching her breath. "Game over!"

She had no idea that, during all this time, the Signet has been charging for one final blast. Without the wisdom of her good side, it is set to overload. The entire city was engulfed in devastating white energy, similar to a modern day nuclear bomb.

 **Original timeline**

 **UHoT Timelab**

"Transmission in progress!" Diina said.

Everyone waited in silence, hoping it works as intended.

"How will we know if Azeena receives it?" Azelia asked.

From in front of the QTT, there was a flash of light and a pop of the air. Selene looked around to see where she is.

"Yes!" Azelia shouted. She ran over to her and nearly tackled her with a great big hug.

Selene returned the embrace with her good arm as everyone clapped and cheered but she herself was not in a cheerful mood. "Az... I would like to breathe now."

Azelia let go as Selene grabbed her broken left shoulder. The clapping and cheering stopped.

"You're hurt," Azelia said.

"I'll be fine."

Everyone took turns welcoming their co-leader back. Diina walked over to her. Selene kneeled down.

"We didn't give up on you for a second," said Diina with a smile on her face. She then realized something, or more like some **one** , was missing.

"Where is Azeena?"

Selene bowed her head in sadness. "She's... not coming back. I'll explain later."

Standing back up, she was led to a medical facility to have her shoulder treated. From the QTT monitoring terminal, Azeena's final signal from the corrupted timeline was detected, larger in strength than all the previous ones combined. It lasted for about a minute before fading away, never to return.

 **** THE END ****


End file.
